Skimming over the 'Why'
by Xment2bursX
Summary: After the Uchiha clan is murdered, Hatake Kakashi finds himself taking care of Sasuke. Now the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Chapter eighteen - Lunch with friends. UPDATED! 6-10-09!
1. Skimming over the why

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary:Nine year old Sasuke hates history. Angst, one shot, bad-ass Sasuke.**

**Warnings: Shika says the F-word. Sasuke says the S-word and is badass.**

**Normal.**

**"Speech."**

**'_Thoughts.'_**

**Skimming over the 'why'.**

Of all the subjects at Kohona Acadamy, Uchiha Sasuke hates the subject History of Kohona the most. He had always hated having to memorise dates and names but now he had a new reason to despise the subject.

His family was in it.

Sitting at the back, elbows on his desk and hand joined together in front of his face, Sasuke glared at the writing on the board at the front of the room. 'Recent events.' Great. He wanted to shift, feeling uncomfortable, but stopped himself. Uchiha's did not fidget. Sasuke might have indulged himself, had he been alone, but with a class room full of is peers, there was no chance.

Especially with the man stood in the corner watching his every move.

Dark eyes shot the silver haired man a glare, the man's one visible eye curving upwards in what Sasuke had learned was a smile. Ever since he had been allowed out of hospital five months ago, ex-ANBU Hatake Kakashi had been assigned to baby-sit him for 'his own safety'. Bull shit. Even at this age, Sasuke knew that they were keeping tabs on him only to make sure that he wasn't as crazy as his brother.

Sasuke faced forwards again as the teacher, Umino Iruka, entered and all the students scrambled to their seats. Iruka scowled at Kakashi - who waved back happily while Sasuke watched with mild interest and a new found fondness for his teacher - before pointedly ignoring the man and starting with his lesson, which consisted of the room discussing the biggest events over the last five years.

As soon as he heard the words 'just a few months back' he stiffened. Fighting down the urge to send a begging glance to his teacher - who was watching him worriedly - Sasuke took a deep breath to recompose himself, ignoring the feel of Kakashi's stare on the back of his head.

Thankfully, Iruka told the story nonchalantly and with subtle carefulness. He skimmed over the why and how, never going into the details about any member of the clan. He didn't mention anything about Sasuke fleeing or crying or even being there. He drew as little attention to the young boy as possible and, to Sasuke's relief, he never said the word 'brother'.

A small hand flew up. Yamanaka Ino's pony-tail bobbed as she spoke. "Did he get away?" Iurka gave a sharp nod and one of the girls next to Ino gasped.

"The Uchiha compound isn't far from my family's land." Her voice shook, eyes wide. Iruka jumped in to sooth her worries.

"Uchiha Itachi is no long within the village." He stated confidently. "No need to worry."

One of the boys on the second row hummed, glancing back at Sasuke. The Uchiha glared back, making the boy's head snap forewards again.

"Why'd he do it?" The glare intensified. Sasuke dug in his head for the boys name but came up a blank. Stupid unknown boy.

Iruka hesitated only slightly. "Unknown." He stated. This caused a conversation.

"Ma mama says it's 'cause 'e was tol' ta." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"My uncle is one of the elders! He say that he was touched in the head." A boy stated proudly; Sasuke added him to his List.

"My dad says the clans been messed up for ages..." The girl who was scared before whispered. Sasuke growled low in his throat and Kakashi stiffened, ready.

Nara Shikamaru scoffed from where he was slumped on his desk lazily. "My dad tells me to mind my own fucking buisness."

"Shikamaru!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei..."

The annoying boy from before piped up again. "So what? He just killed his clan and fled? With no reason? What a son of a bit-"

A kunai flew passed his face and sunk deep into his desk, right between his fingers, cutting him off. The class gasped, twisting round to stare at a standing Sasuke, one hand leaning on his desk and the other poised with another kunai. In the corner, Kakashi tensed and at the front of the room, Iruka scowled.

"Careful how you finish that sentence." Sasuke's voice was controlled. "That's my mother you'd be insulting." And my brother. But Sasuke didn't say that aloud. He tightened his hold on the kunai. "I don't miss twice."

"Sasuke."

The voice stilled the class. Sasuke's eyes flew to Kakashi, who was suddenly behind him, and he narrowed them dangerously. Frown in place, he swiftly put the weapon away and sat gracefully back down.

"Hn."

The boy forced himself to breath normally. His hear was hammoring and, to his horror, he felt a prickling at his eyes. '_Damn it. I will not cry. Uchiha's do not cry. This all your fault. God damn you, Nee-san.' _Mentally wincing, he corrected himself. '_Itachi. Not Nee-san. Not Aniki. Not brother. Itachi. Bastard. Traitor. Itachi. Killer. Murderer. Itachi.'_

--

**Meh. Kinda sucky. Dont like it a whole much. But: **

**Child-angst!Sasuke is adorable.**

**Ino and Shika are kick ass.**

**And reviews are love.**

**x**


	2. Please, dont kiss the cook

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Second in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Nine year-old Sasuke demands something else but take-out every night. AU. Fluff/humor.**

**Please, dont kiss the cook.**

"Sasuke. I'm back; I brought dinner."

Hatake Kakashi shut the door firmly behind him as he toed his sandals off. Without dropping the bags in his left hand, he tugged at his cape and scarf gently till they dropped off and hit the floor. He had barely moved three steps into the hall when a small boy made of pale skin, dark hair and hard eyes came to great him.

"I hope you don't intend to leave your wet clothes on my floor." Sasuke said, dryly. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Of course not." Taking another step forwards, he pushed the bags into Sasuke's hands. "I just didn't want to put the food down." Under the child's gaze, he turned and picked up the cold and wet items. As he hung them up, he felt Sasuke's stare move off of him and turn to the bag; a rustling noise confirmed this. "It's snowing." He said, conversationally, since he knew Sasuke would never start one. "It's early this year." He had gotten covered, but he didn't say that. In truth, he hated tracking through the Uchiha compound. It was silent and cold and weird and just plain creepy. But, since Sasuke was allowed back into his compound he demanded that he and Kakashi stay there instead of Kakashi's apartment.

Turning, he started towards the kitchen; only to pause when he didnt hear Sasuke following him. He peered over his shoulder, curious, to see the boy scowling into the bag.

"Bento." He said slowly. "And rice balls." The Uchiha looked up, an eyebrow raising at his 'guardian'. Kakashi hated that look. It was the _'You're doing it wrong and we're going to go over it until you get it right'_ look. Besides that, it was such an adult expression. He would never admit it, but a look like that on such a face worried him. "Again."

"Ahhh... but you _like _rice balls, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke let out a 'tch' sound. "We've had them every night this week."

"That's only because you said you were bored of ramen." Kakashi responded, cheerfully. He received a sigh.

"I dont want take-out anymore." He said, stiffly, placing the bag on the floor. "It's not healthy."

Kakashi's smile dropped under his mask. "I eat take-out all the time." He dead-panned. A look passed Sasuke's face and, for that moment, Kakashi was sure the boy was going to smirk at him, tell him that that explains alot, make some sort of expression that cheeky kids were meant to. But then the look had passed and Sasuke was blinking dully at him again.

"It's not healthy." He repeated. "Home-cooked meals with the correct food-groups are important fr growing bodies - and ninjas. Aniki says-"

Sasuke stopped himself in mid-sentence and both males stiffened, eyes wide. Sasuke looked lost for words and he looked down at the floor, biting his bottom lip. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So," He said. "I'll be cooking tonight?"

Sasuke nodded and, picking up the bag, walked softly into the kitchen.

Sasuke peered into the frying pan, wrinkling his nose.

"What," He muttered. "_Was_ that?"

Next to him, Kakashi coughed. The boy looked adorable with such an apprehensive look on his face; especially since he was using a stool to see on the cooker. "Pancakes."

Sasuke's head shot to him. "Pancakes? For dinner?"

"I don't know how to cook much." He defended, wiping his hands on the apron he wore. "Besides, my pancakes are delicious."

The boy snorted. "Make them for breakfast then... and don't burn them." He retorted, jumping lightly down from the stool - swift, elegant and not a sound, Kakashi noted. The kid was going to be a good ninja - and pulling a smaller apron out out a drawer. He muttered lightly under his breath about silver haired idiots while he did it up and slipped over to the sink to wash his hands, standing on tiptoes. Had Kakashi been a lesser man, he would have cooed. He watched, amused, as the boy pulled out cooking apparatus from the cupboards and set it all up. Finally he stepped back onto the stool and turned to Kakashi, eyes narrowed.

"From the fridge," He ordered sharply. "I want carrots, swede, peas, onions and the jug of stock." Kakashi blinked but went too it, moving faster as the orders came. "and from the pantry, I want potatoes and herbs. In that cupboard," He pointed. "Is seasoning, salt and pepper, I'll need them too."

Kakashi stopped after placeing the vegetables down; Sasuke swept them up and washed them. "Just what are you making."

"Stew." The boy grunted. "You said it was cold." Kakashi stared, lightly heart warmed. That is, until Sasuke glared at him. "And you're not getting any unless you bring me that damn stock." Kakashi raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. "Get the rest," Sasuke was saying, adding water and stock to the pan and heating it carefully. "And then you can chop the vegetables and herbs."

Dimly, Kakashi wondered how he was suddenly the under-cook to this strange nine year old boy. But, half an hour later, it didn't matter as he ate stew and warm bread and was finding it oddly satisfying to eat a home-cooked meal. And oddly homey to be eating it at the table, Sasuke sitting across from him, the boy smiling slightly and swinging his legs gently every now and again.

"So," He smiled, leaning back with his stomache full. "Pancakes in the morning."

Sasuke snorted but nodded. "Sure." The boy let a smirk loose from his emotionless mask and Kakashi blinked, surprised. "Just remember to put butter in the pan first this time."

"...Heh, knew I forgot something..."

**AN: I suddenly have loads of ideas for this series D Ahohoho your gonna get spammed!**

**R and R, before Kid!Sasuke forces you to be his under-cook too!**

**x**


	3. Steady, steady

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Third in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi is summond at night but is hesitant about leaving Sasuke. Worried!Kakashi, Sleepy!Sasuke. Fluffness.**

**AN: Yes, it's still snowing there, damnit.**

**Steady, steady.**

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he shifted in his seat again. No wonder Sasuke - and all Uchihas, for that matter - seemed so stiff; these chairs might look expensive and soft, but they were uncomfortably hard. Not at all lived in or squishy like his own at home. He shifted again. How was he to read his new book when he couldnt sit right? And this Icha Icha series was looking so promising too! Sasuke would kill him, of course, for reading such a novel in his home but thats why he was doing it while the Uchiha was asleep. He paused, half way through turning a page when he heard a creak from behind him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He said, turning to smile at the annoyed-looking boy. "Little ninjas in-training shouldn't be up so late."

Sasuke's frown deepened and his eyebrow twitched. Kakashi beamed more at the reaction; he really did love teasing the kid. "There is someone outside the compound." The boy muttered, rubbing an eye with his curled fist. "They want to come in."

His guardian raised an eyebrow. "How would you know this?" True, he had felt a presence at the gate of the compound but that didnt mean that Sasuke should have been able too. Besides, the aura wasnt threatening; it was probably someone doing rounds.

The boy's expression grew bored and Kakashi guess that, if he hadnt been tired, he would have rolled his eyes. "I am the head of this household now." He stated, pointing to himself. "I know when someone wishes to enter."

Kakashi so wanted to question this theory but, as he often did with Sasuke, decided that it was an 'Uchiha thing' and he was best not to get involved. "I see. And what do you wish to do about this, oh head of the household."

Sasuke scowled. "There is a jutsu around this compound, that only allows Uchiha's or those with permission from the head of the clan-" Again, a small finger was directed to himself. "- to enter. Since they havent come in yet, I can only assume that it is someone without permission."

Intrigued, the ex-ANBU twisted more in his seat. "I know this about this. Who else has your permission, besides me?"

"The Hokage." Sasuke responded, shortly, moving more into the room and standing by Kakashi. Dark eyes narrowed at the book in his lap. "Must you read that here?"

Defensive, Kakashi lifted the book to clutch it to his chest. "It is a very fine peice of writting. Dont change the subject, Sasuke-kun; our little visitor, what do you want to do."

"You," Sasuke had decided awefully quickly. Kakashi held in a sigh; it seemed Sasuke had been expecting this. Either that or he thought very quickly on his feet. Honesty, Kakashi didnt know which to root for. The boy was either paranoid enough to plan for every circumstance or smart enough make and go though options fast in his young mind. The man really didnt want another 'genious' Uchiha but he didnt was to deal with a paranoid kid either. "Will go out to meet him. Since I am not permitted to leave the coumpound alone."

"You could come too." Kakashi muttered, standing and placing his book on teh arm of the chair. Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"No point. I am fairly sure he's here for you."

"Plus its cold." The older male teased.

Sasuke pulled a face, obviously less tired now. "Ninjas dont get affected by _chills."_

Kakashi hummed as he moved into the hall and towards the front door. As he toed his sandles on, he heard the soft patter of Sasuke's bare feet behind him. Suddenly, he paused. Ever since he had been told to watch the boy, he had been with him every night. Sure, they left one another in the day but Kakashi had never left the boy after sun set. The man hesitated then scolded himself for mothering and worrying over the child so.

He waved lazily over his shoulder, opening the door and winceing slightly at the snow at his feet. A sudden feeling at the back of his neck made him stiffen and turn sharply as something was thrown at him. But, instead of some sharp object from an enemy - Or Sasuke, depending on how annoyed he was - a soft, thick length of material fell into his hands. The ex-ANBU blinked at the yellow scarf in his hands before glanceing up at Sasuke. The boy was looking away so calmly and nachalantly that Kakashi almost doubted his involvement. The only give-away was the very faint blush maring the pale cheeks.

Smiling softly under his mask, Kakashi twisted the long, soft scarf around his neck a few times before stepping out into the cold. His smile grew when he found out that the scarf kept his neck, the masked part of his face and even his chest - when he wrapped it right - protected from the cold. Turning, he raised a hand to the boy.

"Five minutes." He stated. "Me or a summon will be back in five minutes." Sasuke cocked his head at the concern but nodded, watching as the door shut.

* * *

"Kotetsu?"

The man in question's eyes widened and he jumped lightly, almost falling out of the tree in surprise. Chakra on the bottom of his feet latching onto the tree saved him the embarresment but Kakashi still grinned beneth his mask and scarf. Kotetsu coughed, cheeks flushing.

"Hey Kakashi. Took you a while."

The other man shrugged. "You're lucky the kid could sense you, I wasnt going to bother."

Kotetsu frowned. "Thanks." He said drily. "Please relay my appreciation to Uchiha-kun."

"Hm, will do." Kakashi stepped lightly on the snow, jumping silently and appearing at a low branch on the tree. "Odd to see you out this late alone. Where's your partner?"

The bandaged shinobi clicked his tounge against his teeth and released the chakra on his feet to let himself fall to Kakashi's branch. "Izumo's finishing a last minute report. Hokage-sama sent me here to tell you he wishes to see you in the morning." Kotetsu blinked, seeing that Kakashi's headband was up and showing his Sharingan. Not only that, But Kakashi wasnt facing him anymore; instead, he was facing the compound, eyes zoned in. Tiliting his head, Kotetzu followed the gaze to the main house. He grinned, nudging Kakashi with an elbow.

"How cute! He left the hallway light on for you!"

Kakashi grunted, shoveing the man back, feeling his cheeks - and heart - warm slightly at the thought. He turned to the still grinning ninja and rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

Kotetzu nodded, fiddleing with his weapons pouch. "From Hokage-san, yes. But i saw Iruka-Sensei on the way; he asked me to remind you that theres a trip next week - Tuesday? - instead of lessons."

Mis-matched eyes blinked as the man pouted. "He thought I had forgotten?" He had, but that was besides the point.

The other laughed. "No, he told me that Uchiha-kun said you would." He patted Kakashi on the back as the nin threw a look at the main house. "Dont forget again, eh?"

"Tch. Go on; I bet you've gotta help Izumo finish his report yet." Kotetzu just laughed more.

"Most likely. Remember Kakashi; Hokage, meeting, morning. Try not to be as late as normal?"

Kakashi joined his laughter, jumping down to land lightly in the snow. "I make no promises."

* * *

When Kakashi returned - in record time; but that was only because it was cold, he swears - the hall light was indeed on. And, surprisingly, there was also a cup of warm milk on the table. Kakashi picked it up and sniffed it - it wouldnt be the first time that Sasuke had put something in his food as revenge, though Kakashi could never get any proof on the kid - before tugging his mask down and taking a long sip. The warmth fled through him, making him smile, and stayed like that all the way up the stairs and down the halls to Sasuke's room.

He peeked in, just enough to see the lump under the covers breathing in and out deeping and slid the door shut silently. He headed down again, to pick up his drink and book.

Kakashi paused in the middle of the sitting room. He turned, twice, used his Sharingan and turned again. He could have sworn he left it on the arm of the chair...

Oh. Sasuke. The little, sneaky brat!

* * *

A floor above, Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to eye the door when he felt Kakashi's chakra flare in annoyence - and, what was that? Amusement? he smiled slightly, just a twitch of the lips, and turned back round to snuggle down into his blankets.

Serves the man right, he decided, for reading porn - porn! - in his house.

The book was in much better use, anyway. Steadying that wonky table in the study till Sasuke could get it fixed.

**Oh, 'Suke! You are so clever 83. **

**Sorry for the wait XD I said I had loads of ideas and I do! the spamming of chapters in just a avery slow spam, is all .. -cough-**

**IMPORTANT!! **

**Quick question: If I were to add a pairing for maybe one or two different chapters, how would that go down with you all? It would be SasuNaru or KakaIru, maybe. So slash! But I dont know how many -like- slash out there... So, should I bother? Or should I leave them pairing-less and maybe do oneshots outside of this collection?**

**Reveiw! Or 'Suke will take your porn too D88**

**x**


	4. Tracks of tears

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Forth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke sleep walks. Kakashi says nothing. And thats all thats needed.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. (I have this really fun idea of Naruto going to Kakashi to ask permission to date Sasuke or Sasuke giveing Iruka the talk XD)**

**Also: Sorry it's taken so long.**

**!!This is set when Sasuke lived in Kakashi's apartment. NOT when they live in the Uchiha compound.!!**

**Tracks of tears.**

The first time was concerning.

But Kakashi said nothing.

He knew it would get worse before it got better and it was something Sasuke had to work through. Which is why he didnt wake the sleep walking boy or tell the ANBU outside, or the Hokage. Instead, he had watched. Taken careful notes. Though natural after trauma's, it was worrying. Kakashi had to admit he was concerned about the boy as he followed him, the Uchiha's black eyes blank and staring, as he walked slowly to the bathroom.

All Sasuke did was turn on the light and stare into the mirror. A minute went past. Five. Twenty. Fourty. Sasuke never blinked. His eyes didnt move, even as Kakashi entered his veiw. And all Kakashi could do was watch. After fourty-eight minutes, Sasuke's eyes fluttered and Kakashi sprung into action - catching the young boy before he hit the ground, now soundly asleep.

The next morning, Kakashi didnt mention it.

--

The second time was worse.

But Kakashi said nothing.

Kakashi was ready this time, three night later, sleeping lighter than usual to make sure he heard Sasuke's door slide open. And he did. The man stepped out of his room just after Sasuke passed it, eyes wide and blank again. But, to Kakashi's surprise, Sasuke didnt stop at the bathroom. He walked past the door and straight round the corner. Kakashi waited, blinking. The sound of the front door opening shook him back into reality and he swore. Dashing into his room, he jammed his feet into his shoes before tugging on a shirt, grabbing a scarf as a second thought for a mask. Trousers already on and no time for a jacket, the man jumped out his window.

Saskuke was just shutting the door with a soft click. The boy turned, looking out into the night, and didnt move when Kakashsi landed onto the ground. There was a pause. Kakashi's mis-matched eyes scanned around, seeing four ANBU's. The closest made a silent gesture, curious. Kakashi just smiled, eyes closing into upside-down U's, and waved. The ANBU scowled, Kakashi could see, even from this distance, the whispered swear on the other man's lips and, still smiling, sent a rude gesture back.

A step, loud in the silence, made Kakashi snap back to attention. Without a glance back at the ANBU, he jumped onto the stairs leading to his door as Sasuke walked down them. The child stopped when he reached soft dirt, just a little away from Kakashi's stairs. Then he turned sideways and walked a little. Paused, turned and walked back. Past the halfway point to exactly, unless Kakashi was mistaken, the same length on the opposite side. He paused, turned and repeated.

Kakashi paused. Pacing. The boy was pacing. Up and down a certain path. Stopping in the same place again and again.

It took Kakashi a moment to work it out. The distance from the house - ignoring the steps - and the length Sasuke was walking. Yes, it was just as if he were walking across the wooden decking that was outside Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound.

Kakashi winced lightly.

The trip was short this time. Sasuke paced for thirty-seven minutes before his eyes became full of life and fluttered; giving Kakashi the time to jump out and catch him and two of the ANBU time to come out of hiding while the other two tensed.

Neither said anything when Kakashi picked Sasuke up carefully, craddleing him. But the look they sent the older nin was enough to send the message through. '_You need to speak to the Hokage about this.'_

Kakashi nodded and turned to walk back into his appartment.

In the morning, Sasuke said nothing about the aches in his legs but he did wince once or twice.

Kakashi didnt mention it.

--

The third time it got better. And worse.

But Kakashi said nothing.

He was more than ready this time, two nights later - five nights after the first time. He slept lightly and in his clothes, mask on. But, when the light creak came from Sasuke's door, it turned out to be in vein. Sasuke walked past his door, as before but stepped into the bathroom again. Like the first night, he turned on the light and faced the mirror.

Kakashi felt a little silly now, for sleeping in his clothes.

To anyone else, it would have seemed exactly like the first night. But Kakashi was no fool. He had used his Sharingan each time and the differences were obvious to him.

Sasuke's gaze was directed this time. Completely focused on his own reflected eyes. Hazy, confused eyes with too many emotions running through. Watching made Kakashi's head spin and his heart ache. Then Sasuke started shaking. Trembleing. And the air wasnt cold in the least. After forty-two minutes, Sasuke's eyes fluttered and, this time, with a quiet whimper, he fell.

Kakashi caught him.

Sasuke wrapped up in an extra layer the next day.

Kakashi didnt mention it.

--

The forth time, Kakashi was confused.

But he said nothing.

It was the very next night this time. And Kakashi, sleeping ready in clothes, was right in expecting to leave the house again. Sasuke locked the door after him, not even needing to look, so Kakashi jumped out the window again. There were eight ANBU now - and Kakashi could understand why. After all, he hadnt gone to the Hokage, as advised - and they all tensed in their positions when Sasuke walked down the stairs and down a street. He was slow, but sure.

Kakashi walked after him; ignoring the four ANBU - two, he guessed, had gone to inform the Hokage and two to patrol Kakashi's house - that followed on the rooftops.

It took the group eighteen minutes to reach the small clearing in the forest. Kakashi got a kick out of knowing the slow pace must have been killing the ANBU. Gleefully, the man looked around, instantly seeing the small targets placed around. And the small holes in each.

It was confusing.

Why did Sasuke come here?

The reason was forgotten quickly. Sasuke stood in the middle and stared up, eyes unfocused again. And just four minutes later, his eyes fluttered. Kakashi almost missed him this time. He had to throw himself onto the ground and slide just to half catch-half soften the fall for the boy. The ANBU shifted but Kakashi shot a look to the group leader. The moving stopped.

Kakashi stood and disapeared, Sasuke in his arms. The ANBU followed.

The next morning Kakashi so despretly wanted to ask about the clearing. The dark circles under Sasuke's eyes made him think twice.

Kakashi didnt mention it.

--

The fifth time was the last time. It was the worse. Kakashi half wished he had never been there. He really wished he could erase the image from his Sharingan.

But Kakashi said nothing.

It was a whole five nights after the last one. And each night Kakashi was ready. Waiting.

Sasuke lead him and five ANBU a lot further this time. All the way across the village to an large, empty and silent maze of buildings.

The Uchiha compound.

Kakashi stopped, eyes growing wide. The ANBU stopped too. The six ninja completely unsure if they should - or could - go any further.

Sasuke didnt hesitate. He walked through, over the border with the same blank stare.

Cautiously, Kakashi inched forwards. He lent to the side, trying to watch Sasuke without entering the actual land. Sasuke turned a corner. Kakashi swore. Slowly, very aware of the ANBU watching, he placed a foot over the border.

Nothing.

Relief flooded through him, knowing that he had already been accepted into the compounds area; it was probably done as soon as Kakashi had been placed in charge of Sasuke, actually. Another wave of relief came, when he realised that the spying nin behind him wouldnt be allowed to enter as he had been. Kakashi considered skipping through the compound, just to annoy them. Maybe even give them a cheeky wave good-bye. But no. Sasuke had gotten far too ahead of him. Instead, he dashed away and round the corning, getting a small gleam of glee when he felt the annoyed chakra's of the ANBU.

Sasuke was standing by the wooden decking of his house when Kakashi found him. Not on it but behind it. Looking through the railings and the open doors into an empty room. Kakashi ended up behind him, a few feet away.

He looked away from the room, shutting his eyes. Sasuke had come back to _that_ room. The room that he had watched his parents being murdered in.

Eyes opened again when he heard the sound of feet shuffleing on grass. Blank eyes stared to the side, across the compound to stare at tiny mirrors on a dream catcher that was hanging innocently out a window, the moonlight refecting dark eyes back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered.

Kakashi started towards him but stopped abruptly when, instead of closeing, Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

The boy gasped, breathing heavily as if just woken from a nightmare. He looked confused for a second before his eyes focused on the small mirrors just like before he snapped out of the daze. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as he tore his gaze from the reflection to his own hands.

Sasuke turned and looked up at Kakashi. Eyes confused and scared and spilling with tears that tracked down his face. Then his eyes closed and he fell forwards.

And Kakashi caught him gently. He turned the boy over, to wipe the tears from his cheeks and the hair from his eyes.

They disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke slept all the next day.

Kakashi didnt mention it.

When the boy woke up, he touched Kakashi's hand as he passed him. Kakashi smiled.

But he said nothing.

--

**AN: Ohmygosh EMO. **

**I'm emo today so you get angst. Neh.**

**I'm sorry its been so long! Forgive me. I have two more lined up to post and one is already half written. I will update one tomorrow and one on Sunday as sorry!gifts. Promise of a lifetime! Dattebayo!**

**This was going to be so short. But it grew and grew cos I LOVED it. -glees-**

**R and R before my short-tempered ANBU group stalk you!**

**xxx**


	5. Next time, you go hungry

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Fifth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi introduces Sasuke to** **his colleagues and they take a liking to the young boy. Sasuke realises how lucky he was to be put with Kakashi. **

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or**** pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Also: Here, as promised. YEY.**

**Next time, you go hungry.**

Sasuke sighed as he walked up the stairs of the tower, heading towards the common room that was on the fifth floor. In his hand was a bento box, wrapped and tied in a square of red material.

'_Damn Kakashi._' The boy thought, scowling, as he passed the forth floor and continued up. '_Forgetting lunch at his age.'_

Honestly, if the man got up earlier then he would have been in a rush. And if he hadnt been in a rush, then he would have had time to grab the lunch Sasuke had prepared for him that morning. Just because Kakashi had been on 'Uchiha duty' the last few months - thus having few missions, thus never having to get up early to get to the mission tower - he had no reason to be so lazy. No reason to get out of sync.

The man was infuriating at the best of times.

Sasuke turned quickly, shoving at one of the heavy doors that seporated the stairwell to the fifth-floor hall. Finally. Those god-damned stairs were murder - especially on small, nine-year-old legs. Along the hall, sixth door on the right. Sasuke could remember the first time he had been here, when he was seven. Itachi had just picked him up from school and had brought him up to sit in the very same common room while he delivered a late report.

'Dont tell Father.' He had winked, making Sasuke's eyes gleam with pride at the trust his nii-san had for him.

Now, Sasuke shook his head; ridding himself of the memories as he got closer to the open door, the laughter and voices getting louder. The child inside Sasuke wanted to flee. After all, he was a child and these were fully-grown ninja! Not that he thought they would hurt him, but if he said or did anything wrong well, it wouldnt be forgotten. And Sasuke liked his pride, damn it. But it was that same love of pride that forced Sasuke to straighten his shoulders, place his usual bored-but-slightly-annoyed face on and step into the room.

It took one sweeping gaze to see that everything was almost the same timehe had been there two years ago. There were the same sofas going all the way round the room and spread out randomly through out it. There was the same pool table on one side and the same giant table on the other. Or at least, half the table was the same. The other half was clearly new and had been pressed together where the old half ended. In one corner was the same kitchen tops and units. In the other corner, the furthest from the doors, the same windows were thrown open for people to smoke near. The floors were the same, scruffy and dirty and covered in skidmarks. The walls were the same, messy and burned with notes and drawings scrawled across them.

The main difference was the people. The people that, some of them anyway, were starting to stare.

Well somethings never change.

Sasuke scowled and strode forwards through the room. Kakashi was just past the middle, sitting on the back of a soft looking chair and reading his book. A swift kick to the sofa made him start a little and slip of the head of the chair and into the actual seat. The man took a second, unbothered wven as more nin turned to watch, to put his book away and turn in the seat; ending up kneeling on the pillows and resting his arms on the back of it, his closed-eyed grin in place.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kakashi rested his head on his arms and tilted it, still smiling.

"'Sup?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but cut off when a voice sounded from the door.

"Oi, Hatake." Kakashi opened his eyes and gave a wave as Sasuke turned, a little more than pissed at being interrupted. Those feeling vanished when he was the large imposing and familar man headed towards them. Mouth threatening to fall open, Sasuke leaned back slightly as the nin stopped infront of them, eyes darting down to Sasuke and back to Kakashi.

"Whats with the kiddo?"

"Come now Ibiki," kakashi said, placing a hand on the boy's head. "Look at the expression! The eyes! The aura of annoyence!"

Ibiki, rolled his eyes. "The Uchiha, I know, but why is he here?"

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks, offended. As if he needed to explain himself to this man! He was just about to object - he was! - when a loud noise distracted him and a shape filled his vision.

"Maaaa! Kakashi! He's so cute!" Sasuke jumped back as a finger poked his face. A man was kneeling in front of him now, head band worn like a bandana and a senbon in him mouth. "I didnt know Uchiha's could _be_ this adorable!"

Sasuke stepped back, back pressing into the rear of Kakashi's chair. A voice came from one of the seats a few from that one.

"Genma, your face scares children. Leave the boy be."

Genma stood, looking wounded at a man with burn scars across his face. "I'm great with kids, Rai! Besides, look! Did you see him pull that face? Too cute!" Genma stepped back, despite his words. Sasuke stared as he skipped - skipped?! - over to the other man to sit himself down on the arm of the chair.

Kakashi sighed and lent over the chair to nudge Sasuke round it till he was standing up the front. Then he cleared his throat and started pointing.

"Genma." The man with the senbon grinned. "Raidou." His friend smiled lightly. "Ibiki-"

"The kid know me, dumbass." The man grumbled. Kakashi shrugged and moved his finger to a pale looking man layin on the sofa next to Raidou's chair.

"Hayate." The man opened his mouth but ended up just coughing painfully. Sasuke's eyesbrows shot up. "Asuma." His gaze was directed to the window, where a tall beareded man was leaning out of it, breathing smoke out his mouth. He raised a hand to Sasuke. "Kotetsu." The hand pointed him to a special jounin with wild hair and a bandage over his nose who was sleeping _on_ the pool table. "And Izumo." Another special jounin whose fringe was pushed down into the center of his face grinned and waved a pool stick at him before going back to trying to sink the balls in around his friend. "Anko-"

"Oh god!" A woman with short hair and wearing a long coat cried, coming forwards to coo at Sasuke. "He is too cute!"

"-who is insane-"

"Hey!"

"And I did think Gai was here somewhere-"

There was a loud crash that made half the room jump. Sasuke blinked as a green-clad man jumped in through the shattered window and posed dramatically while standing in the glass.

"Dynamic enterance!" He yelled, sun catching his teeth.

There was a long pause. Then Kakashi sighed.

"This is Gai." He motioned between the two. "Gai, this is Sasuke."

"Oh-ho!" Sasuke winced as Gai strode over; Anko jumped out the way. Sasuke envied her. "So this is the one and only subordenate of my hip and enernal rival!?" Sasuke didnt know how to reply. Turned out, he didnt need to as Gai continued. "How marvelous! How fantastic! How youthful!" And with that, he swept Sasuke up into a hug before Kakashi could stop him.

And promptly dropped him when Sasuke poked im warningly with a kunai.

Sasuke fell to his feet, a little unsteady. The room went silent. Gai rolled up the arm of his spandex suit to reveal a slightly red dot on his arm. Sasuke tensed, half ready for an attack.

Then the room burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked around, confused. Gai's booming laughter confused him more, as did the heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I see my rival has a most excellent student! Excellent, excellent!"

Sasuke blinked. That was a compliment, surely...

"You _stabbed_ Gai!" Genma gasped through laughs as he patted a coughing Hayate on the back. "Oh god, this kid is brillient!"

Above him, Kakashi chuckled and pressed a hand to Sasuke's head. "I think you made a good impression, 'Suke."

Sasuke scowled at the name but didnt object. "Hn."

"'Suke, eh?" Izumo grinned across the room, prepareing an impossible looking shot. "Cute."

"Hn." Black eyes gleamed suddenly. "Not as 'cute' as his nickname. Ne, 'Kashi?"

The room howled again. Kakashi flushed. Genma and Raidou started up a chant of 'Kashi! Kashi!'. Anko nudged Kakashi's knee.

"Looks like you gotta new nickname." She giggled. Kakashi turned up his nose.

"Ma, I doubt it. Sasuke is very possesive about names."

Chat started up again, loud laughter filling the room. Sasuke placed the bento box on Kakashi's lap.

"You forgot lunch." Kakashi stared and Sasuke flushed. "Stupid ass."

The man laughed. "I see! Thank you."

"Hn."

A yell came from the other said of the room. Looking over, Sasuke saw Kotetsu sit up, hands grabbing at his crotch and yelling after a fleeing Izumo who was crying 'I missed, I missed!'

Anko giggled as the men winced sympathetically.

"Looks like you hit to me."

**AHA how lame was the end joke? I'll answer: VERY. **

**So I promised humor! And I promised it by tonight. I made the mark by five minutes pitch! (bitch, in Chris' from Skins terms)**

**I'm sorry it sucks. I was strapped for time. I hope I can make the deadline tomorrow Dx**

**R and R before Izumo hits you in the- yeah. ..**

**x**


	6. Take care

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Sixth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke gets a visitor.**** Kakashi gets some confusing insight**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or**** pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Also: Here, as promised, again. -flops- and emo again! Thank you all that reveiwed!**

**Take care.**

Hatake Kakashi couldnt sleep.

He was sitting on one of the couches in the main room in Sasuke's house looking out the window. It wasnt good to stay up all night, he knew, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.

It was Sasuke's birthday tomorrow.

Well, in about two hours and seventeen minutes, but who was counting?

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. He was worrying over nothing, he was sure. Ok, so tomorrow would be awkward. After all, it was Sasuke's first birthday - first celebration actually - since his clan had been murdered. And the boy would defenetly be sad. He wouldnt want Kakashi to make a big deal of it. So instead, Kakashi had been carefully planning for over a month. Sasuke's birthday fell on a Friday this year and Kakashi had very sneakily agreed to train the boy every Friday about six weeks ago. If there was anything to take Sasuke's mind of his troubles; it was training. Especially since Kakashi was planning on training him with a few scrolls.

Sasuke wouldnt want a cake either. He had a huge dislike for sweet things - though he did have a fondness for dark chocolate pocky - so Kakashi hadnt bothered.

But they were having baked tomatoes for dinner.

One blue eye slide across the room to the dark-red wrapped present that sat innocently on the side.

Kakashi wondered if getting the boy a present was taking it too far.

He wondered if getting the boy a present was digging himself a deeper hole to jump into.

He was starting to get very worried of how much he liked the kid. How much he cared for him. Bad things happened to people he cared about-

There was a very small spike of chakra as someone entered the house.

Kakashi jumped up of his chair and out of the room.

There were only four people who could enter the compound without Sasuke having to go out and let them in. One was Sasuke, who was upstairs asleep. One was him. One wa sthe Hokage, who wouldnt sneak in unexpectedly and alone. And the last was the only other living Uchiha who, of course, had had permission to enter the land for years.

Uchiha Itachi.

--

When Kakashi slipped silently into Sasuke's room, head band up, Sharingan showing and weapons poised for attack, the room was still. Sasuke was breathing deeply, covers wrapped around him. The curtains were pulled and unmoveing as the windows were tightly shut. Even the figure standing by Sasuke was still.

Did Itachi really think that by standing still Kakashi woudlnt see him?

"You have no right to be here." Kakashi growled at the man, who stared at him dully. "Leave. Now."

"On the contary." Itachi's voice was soft and deliberate. "This is my house. My compound." His hand came out of the long cloak he wore - Kakashi swore when he saw the red clouds on it - and gently touched Sasuke's hair. Sasuke didnt move but Kakashi tensed with a scroll in hand. "My baby brother. It is you, Hatake, who have no right to be in the Uchiha compound."

Kakashi scowled. "You gave up your rights to anything when you murdered your clan." Itachi mearly blinked, though his eyes were trained on Sasuke. "And I am Sasuke's guardian now; I have every right." His eyes travelled to the slumbering boy with a frown. Usually Sasuke woke from the littlest sound, less he was in a nightmare. But the boy looked peacefull. Kakashi was immedietly suspecious. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Itachi said, hand threading through Sasuke's hair still. Kakashi wasnt sure if it was a threat or not. "Just a sleeping jutsu." He finally looked up to Kakashi. "His present wouldnt be much of a surprise if he woke."

Kakashi blinked, momentarily taken off guard. Present? Oh. He zoned in on the long present wrapped in black silk with a red ribbon tied on it on the foot of Sasuke's covers, the weight making an indent. He eyed it wearily.

"It is nothing harmful." He said. "You may get whoever you want to look at it but I do ask that you dont unwrap it - that is very fine silk and was rather hard to wrap neatly - and that you do give it to Sasuke tomorrow - I wont be seen as tarty, Hatake."

Kakashi stared. "Are you completely insane? What on earth makes you think that I could allow Sasuke to have that?"

Itachi's expression didnt change but Kakashi got the feeling that the missing-nin was mocking him. "If I thought, for any reason, that you would with-hold something that you know Sasuke would want, then I would have woken Sasuke and given it to him." Itachi's hand moved to his brother's shoulder. "Is that what you would rather?"

"No." Itachi's hand stilled as Kakashi spoke. "No. Leave him alone." Itachi looked up at him.

"Thats what I thought. I'm very glad you care for my brother so, Hatake." Kakashi stiffened. "If you didnt I would have to kill you." Before Kakashi could think about what that meant, Itachi was kneeling down next to Sasuke. One hand covered Sasuke's that was laying above the covers and the other moved to stroke the boy's cheek. "Happy birthday, Otouto. I will see you soon." Itachi placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke's head turned towards him. A small smile graced Itachi's face and Kakashi stared; that was the first expression that Itachi had made. But it was soon gone as Itachi stood and nodded at Kakashi.

"Take care, Hatake." He said, the 'of my brother else you will be maimed' hung unsaid in the air. Itachi stepped behind the curtains and with a very slight gust of wind, vanished. Kakashi stared at the place he had disappeared from.

It took the man a moment to egt his head under control. He stepped lightly across the room - he had no idea how long the sleeping jutsu on Sasuke would last - and picked up the heavy present. He would take it down and get someone to look at it - without unwrapping it. He paused to look down at Sasuke.

The boy shifted lightly before stilling. His face was peaceful but that wasnt what Kakashi was looking at. No, his gaze was focused on the hand that Itachi had covered. Because now there was a slim braclet adorning his wrist. It was made of four twists of thread that tied at the back. On the front, tied to the four peices of rope in the middle, was a delicate metal Uchiha symbol, about the size of his index nail.

Kakashi had to admit, he had very good taste.

--

Sasuke slipped into the kitchen the next day, just as normal. He was washed and dressed and ready for food and training. But Kakashi wasnt sitting at the table like normal.

"'Suke?" The boy turned and walked through the hall, into the main room. Kakashi smiled. "Morning, Sasuke."

"Hn. Morning." Kakashi just smiled a bit wider. Sasuke eyed him. "Why-" The man pointed to the corner and Sasuke stared for a few moments. "Presents?" He asked, eyebrows meeting in the middle. "For me?"

"It is your birthday." Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke flushed.

"Yes but-"

"Go on." Kakashi interruped. "Open them."

Sasuke hesitated but walked slowly towards the two gifts. He knelt on the floor and pulled the soft flat red one towards him. His eyes lingured on the slightly sloppy tape. "From you?"

Kakashi laughed. "Yes."

The boy nodded and gently pulled one side open before the next. Then he onfolded each crease carefully till the present was seated neatly in the middle of the perfect looking sheet. Clothes.

"Clothes?" He said aloud. Kakashi made a noise of encouragement. very carefully, Sasuke took each item off the bundle and laid them out. White cotton trousers, black sandles, a very dark blue kimono type top made of light material, long white and blue armbands and a black head band.

"The head band is made of the same stuff ninja headbands are." Kakashi put in. "You'll get your real blue one with the Kohona symbol later, obviously. This is for training."

Sasuke lent down to touch the head band gently. Then he looked up at Kakashi. "Thank you."

Kakashi hummed and smiled. "Happy birthday." Sasuke just flushed. Then his eyes landed on the other present and he frowned.

"That isnt from you."

"No. Its not." Sasuke blinked at him, waiting. Kakashi clearned his throat. "It was left. Last night."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and he lifted his hand, his shirt sleeve falling down to show the braclet. "Nii-san." He breathed. Kakashi nodded and stood. Picking up the present, he gave it gently to the boy and looked into his wide eyes.

"I ahd to get someone to check it first." He murmured quickly. "But no one has touched or unwrapped it. I promise."

Sasuke stroked the silk convering with a shaking hand. "I- he- ...thank you." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke tugged at the ribbon till it fell softly to his lap the he laid the gift on the floor and started unwrapping it just like he had done to Kakashi's. The silk, however, flowed right off as soon as Sasuke pulled on his gently. Still, the boy smoothed out the fabric till it was a perfect square. Then he just stared, as did Kakashi.

It was a katana. A sleek, slim sword of very high quality. Kakashi could tell it would be amazing in use, just the sheth and the handle. The cover was black, with gold and red raised designs. The handle was balck leather, a red swirl wrapping round it. When Sasuke eventually pulled it out, the sword shone and glittered, a carefully engraved line going doen each side of the blade and ending in the middle. The thin but strong metal would slice easily, kakashi knew, and would make a very deadly weapon.

Sasuke slipped the katana back into its sheth.

"I dont know how to use a katana." He whispered. "I saw father training with it once but-" Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm skilled in katana use." He smiled. "I can train you."

Sasuke stared up at him before nodding, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. "Thank you." He paused. "Not now though. You promised me something about scrolls. I... was looking forward to it."

Kakashi glowed inside. So was he. "Sure, kid. You go change and I'll make some breakfast."

The boy nodded and carefully collected up his gifts. "Thank you, 'Kashi." He murmured again before slipping through the room. Kakashi just smiled and started towards the kitchen. Pancakes, here we come!

"And I dont want pancakes for breakfast again."

Kakashi hung his head.

--

**AN: Why do I always make Kakashi the comic relief? -fails-**

**I adore Sasuke and Itachi's relationship. Its majorly cute -coos-.**

**I finished way early this time YEY. But you're not getting it till later tonight mwahaha. Till I get home from work in abooout 7 hours? XD hahah. -is evil- 3**

**Remember, ideas are welcome! -luffs-**

**R and R before Itachi casts a sleeping jutsu one you, ohmy!**

**x**


	7. Worse than his bark

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Seventh in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi wants to go to a Halloween party. Sasuke is not amused.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Worse than his bark.**

Sasuke was trying very hard to stay calm.

His whole life he had been taught how to seem expressionless. His whole life he had been taught he _should_ be emotionless. And Uchiha's were perfect at everything they did, of course.

Which is why Sasuke was trying so hard. He would not give in. He would not fail. Not at something that came to him second nature. He would not, he would not, he would not.

"Kakashi," The nine-year-old growled, the full name making the threat all the more dangerous, "You're not serious."

The man in question poked his head round the door, smiling, both eyes closed and head-band off. "Utterly serious, 'Suke-kun!" He opened his eyes and grinned wider under his mask, stepping into the room. "Ah! It fits! Brillient!"

Sasuke turned to him, dark eyes narrowing and twitching slightly. "This isnt funny. I dont know what in the name of the Hidden Leaf you were thinking, but it was way off mark." The boy was shaking now, despretly trying to hold in his fury. "Stop. Grinning." He snarled.

"I cant help it." Kakashi was giggleing now, mis-matched eyes shinning with tears. "It's so hard to take you seriously dressed like that." Sasuke's cheeks flushed lightly and he quickly yanked out a kunai. Kakashi sombered as best he could. "You have to admit though, Sasuke, that the cape suits you wonderfully."

The kunai barely missed him, tearing at a thread in his trousers.

"If you think I'm going out in this - if you think I'm going to this stupid thing at all - you're crazier than I thought." Sasuke really did look mad now. He was trying; just hanging on to the edges of his anger. The mirror to his side really wasnt helping either. He could see it, in the coner of his eyes. He could see himself, pale skinned, dark eyed and haired, with black clothing and a velvet black cape with a high collar and red silk on the inside. The pointed fangs in his mouth completed the look, dots of red food dye painting his lips and chin.

He didnt care how much a vampire suited him and his looks or personality. Uchiha Sasuke did _not_ dress up for Halloween.

Kakashi was pouting. "But Genma wants you there! He and Raidou were looking foreward to you going. All my friends seem to really love you; it would be very impolite to refuse, Sasuke." The man smiled. "Besides, I'm going. I go every year to their party. And so you have to too."

Sasuke scowled deeply, growling an insult under his breath. Kakashi took this as submission - or, rather, as close to one aas he was going to get.

"Good! I'm going to get ready. We should leave in a few minutes if we dont want to be late!"

Sasuke pulled a dead-panned look at the clock, which read nine-fourty-eight pm, and at the note stuck to the mirror, which read 'Genma and Raidou's. Costumes. Nine pm.', before blinking at Kakashi and sighing, feeling his anger boiling as the nin just grinned and started towards the door.

"Oh," kakashi snapped his fingers and turned to face Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow. "Dont worry about everyone else's costumes," Sasuke frowned. "Theres no way anyone will look any more adorable than you!"

Sasuke's self control snapped and he snarled viciously, jumping up and diving at the man, weapons forgotten.

* * *

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" Genma was dressed suspiciously like Raidou, cling film folded and pressed over half his face to fake the burns. He did seem exceedingly happy that the two had come, as Kakashi had promised. His eyes narrowed lightly before widening. "Ouch, Kakashi. That looks like it hurts!"

"Maa... No worries, Genma." Kakashi waved the man off, shaking his head and making the dogs ears that sat in his hair shake too. The other man ushered them in, winking down at Sasuke.

"Hey kiddo! Dont you look adorable-"

Genma cut off with a yelp as Sasuke kicked him hard in the shin.

"Shut up." The boy's cloak swished as he turned and slipped into the crowd, cleverly bent on finding Ibiki who would, no doubt, be sitting in the corner and glaring at anyone who approched. Sasuke and the man made a very imposing team.

Genma rubbed his leg, pulling an amused face. "Who twisted his duck-butt?"

Kakashi laughed. "Me." Genma snorted, not surprised. "You should lay off him tonight; let me tell you," The silver-haired man rubbed the small circular-shaped wounds on his shoulder, "His bite is far worse than his bark."

**AN: Biting? Kinky. Very ninja-like, Sasuke.**

**Short. Written in like 30 mins. I was bored, lol. **

**Happy Halloweeeeeen, people! Eat, eat, eat, nom, nom, nom.**

**Idea's are always welcome, thank you to those who have started to give me some! And thank you everyone who is reveiwing.**

**R and R before Sasuke bites you -nomnom-**

**xxxxx**


	8. Crashing and burning with you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Eigth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi had no idea how to deal with this. How could he comfort the young boy who had lost everything?**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**ALSO: The title, and the fic, is based on the song 'Crash and burn' by Savage Garden. This song never fails to motivate me.**

**Crashing and burning with you.**

They had both been aware of it for about a month now.

The date, that is.

Sasuke had been in Kakashi's care for about ten-eleven months and the elder really hadnt put any thought into how he would deal with this day.

Which he was seriously regretting.

Because now, at five am, he was seated at the table in the kitchen, wondering how he was going to make it through the day.

He had become aware of it around a month ago but, really, he wasnt suited to deal with this. For four weeks he had been thinking, desperate to put his years of work into some sort of plan.

How annoying that his best skill had been killing people.

He really didnt think that that would solve anything today.

...

No. If anything, it'd make things worse.

Kakashi sighed and placed his head onto the table.

How, for the love of the Hokage's, was he to deal with Sasuke on the one-year anniversary of his clan's murder?

How could he comfort the young boy who had lost everything because of the person he had thought everything of?

Hatake Kakashi, Sharingan Wielder and Man Of A Thousand Jutsu's had no trick to make this all better. No secret move to help both him and Sasuke through this day. On Sasuke's birthday and during the holiday's Kakashi had atleast had some diversion tactics. But today needed a different approach.

Shame that Kakashi had no idea what that approach was.

Kakashi lifted his head up to place it in his hands.

He doubted even a field of tomatoes and dark-chocolate pockey would help him now.

* * *

Kakashi waited all day.

Sasuke didnt come down from his room.

He didnt use chakra.

He didnt make a sound of leaving his room or even his bed.

If it wasnt for the light aura he could feel from the child's room he wouldnt have believed the boy was still in there.

Kakashi debated all day on whether he should approach the boy as a normal day or step back and allow the boy to (hopefully) work through his grief.

Knowing Sasuke, Kakashi made the wise choice of giving the Uchiha some room.

It wasnt till around seven pm that Sasuke moved.

Kakashi heard it loud and clear in the silent house. He froze, sitting very still and tense in a chair in the living room. Sasuke's door slid open, bare feet padded slowly along the hall and walked down the stairs with no enthusiasim.

Kakashi waited, holding his breath, until Sasuke walked past the open door.

With that one glimpse, Kakashi could see he was paler than usual. He could see that his hair was unwashed and messy. He could see the dark rings round his eyes. He could _feel_ the emotions rolling of the boy.

That one sight made Kakashi jump off his seat as Sasuke made a noise when slipping on his sandles.

"Sasuke?"

The boy didnt turn but he did straighten. "Hn?"

"Where are you going? It's late. And dark."

The boy paused. "Out... To train."

Kakashi bit his lip as Sasuke's hand raised to open the door. "But-" The hand stilled; Kakashi took his chance. "But you havent eaten. You cant train on an empty stomache."

What happened next started the older nin. Sasuke wirled around on his heels to face the man and, eyes unsuccessfully trying to mask his pain and anger, yelled at Kakashi.

"I can do whatever I want!"

The scream rang out and echoed through the house. Sasuke's heavy breathing was the only thing that remained once it stopped. Kakashi, eyes wide and heart heavy, stepped towards the boy. Sasuke twirled back around.

"No!" He yelled again, voice turning hoarse from keeping in tears. "Dont-"

But Kakashi already had.

The man slid towards Sasuke, down on his knees, and enveloped the boy in a hug from behind. Sasuke immedietly cried out, struggling against the locked arms in desperate attempts to get away.

Through the boy's yells, Kakashi spoke; softly but firmly, the first things that came to mind.

"Shh, shh, Sasuke. It's ok. I'm here. You're not alone, ok? Not alone. It's ok. Let it out. It's ok to cry with me." Sasuke's shouts broke off with a sob. Kakashi couldnt see but he knew that the dark eyes were watering and widening. "You're not alone. I'm here. You can show me. It's ok."

Sasuke started shaking all over and, with a burst of strength, he broke free of Kakashi's softening grasp, only to turn into the man's embrace and throw his arms around his neck. Without thinking, Kakashi re-wrapped his arms round the boy, hushing him as he started to sob into Kakashi's shoulder.

"I loved him 'Kashi!" Sasuke cried, pressing his face into the man's clothes and muffleing the rest of his words. "And I thought he loved me...!"

kakashi's arms held a little tighter, unconciously. Kakashi was acting purly on instinct now, just wanting to make his little ward feel better. "He did, Sasuke, he did love you." He soothed. "You meant the world to him; you were his most precious person."

Sasuke tightened his grip round Kakashi's neck. "Then why? Why did he do it!? Why did he hurt me so much? I lost everything! Even- even him!"

Now Kakashi swallowed; ignoreing the unexplainable lump in his throat. "I dont know 'Suke. There are some questions that I cant answer for you."

Amist the desperate crying and sobbing, Kakashi felt Sasuke nod. The man shushed him some more and stroked his hair, hoping that Sasuke would be able to feel less pain the next time this date came around.

Because Kami knows that it broke Kakashi's heart to see Sasuke like this.

**AN: Emo. -ohnoes-**

**Yesyesyes, its been a while. I have about three unfinished chapters so have no fear; I havent forgotten this.**

**This chapter actually almost made me cry while writting it. I didnt think it'd be so emotional to write but I actually have alump in my throat and am tired from haveing a headache from feeling tears. -is sad- I hope you can appreciate the emotion gone into this chapter. I think its one of a my favs, thus far. (it's actually surprisingly personal, this, so careful with critics)**

**Yes, tired. Bed now.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! I have 76 reveiws now and its the most I've ever had for one story so thank you! TwT**

**Night!**

**R and R before Kakashi uses his 'skills'. D8**

**xxx**


	9. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Ninth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke is not amused when people badmouth his Kashi; action will be taken.**

**Also: Thank you Gwenhyfer for the suggestion and your reveiws. -heartheartheart-**

**(See, I do read everyones suggestions XD I will get round to the others eventually.)**

**Punishment.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke looked up from his book to see his teacher, Iruka-sensei, next to him.

"Hai, sensei?"

Iruka's face fell into an easy smile as he knelt down to speak to Sasuke at the boy's level. That was one of the things that Sasuke thought made Iruka such a good teacher; he treated his students as idividuals, changeing his attitude and tchnique accordingly to each one. Sasuke, as it was, responded best to respect and being treated as an adult. Talking quietly and not looming over him would work alot better than yelling and ordering him what to do.

"Why are you in here? It's break."

Sasuke blinked and looked out the window to his right where he could plainly see his fellow classmates playing games outside. He wrinkled his nose delicately.

"I know, sensei. I'd rather stay inside, if that's alright."

Iruka smiled kindly. "I know you would Sasuke. But I think it might be better if you went out and played. Get some freash air, at least. You need to stretch your legs."

Sasuke eyed his teacher. "You usually let me stay in." He said, bluntly.

The man nodded, absantly looking over the notes Sasuke had made in his book. "I do. But usually you go for a walk."

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling a bit more at ease as the conversation went on. He knew it was ok to let his gaurd down, a little, with Iruka - He had seen the teacher mad and knew it was a dangerous thing for anyone to try anything when he was near. "Kakashi was on a late mission last night so he's sleeping in. He's the one who likes to go for walks during break." He added; tempted to make a 'doggy-likes-his-walks' mock at the end but decideing against it.

Iruka hummed, picking up a pencil to write his own notes in the margin of the book. "Thats because Hatake-san knows how important it is to move your muscles when sitting for long periods of time."

The young boy paused. Iruka was calling Kakashi with a suffix at the end of his name. Usually, Iruka avoided talking about Kakashi at all or just called him 'Hatake' when Kakashi wasnt there. The fact that he was being polite - and complimenting him - meant that Iruka must feel very strongly about Sasuke going outside. And since Sasuke respected and liked Iruka, he sighed and stood, closeing his book gently.

"Ok, sensei. I'll go out for the rest of break."

As expected, Iruka grinned widely. "Excellent, Sasuke-kun. It will put my mind at ease." Sasuke knew the man wasnt even joking. He worried about his students constantly.

Shaking his head, Sasuke stood out of his seat and stretched before starting towards the door.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke paused. This was the first time Sasuke had gone to the academy without Kakashi since he had been allowed to go back after the... incident. Instinctively, he started towards the small forest at the edge of the academy grounds, where he used to practice at break before he was put into Kakashi's care.

He only got halfway across the yard, however, before his ears caught Kakashi's name being spoken. And not by a teacher.

Sasuke still, tuning out the background noise and training his ears for that voice again.

"...babysitter...failed nin..."

Frowning, Sasuke followed the voice, steps getting lighter as the voice got louder.

"...Dad says...monster...out of control..."

Sasuke growled low under his breath. No one insults his Kashi!

"...Stupid mask...be ugly under there!"

Two other voices laughed. Sasuke had recognised the voice now, as the boy who had insulted his mother (and brother) a few months back. Furious - but gleeful at being able to take his revenge at last - Sasuke jumped towards the group in three quick skips. The two others saw him first and gasped as he landed behind the big-mouthed-brat-with-no-sense.

Sasuke tapped the boy on the shoulder and he turned, eyebrow raised and mouth set to, no doubt, complain about being interrupted. The words fell flat on his lips as he saw Sasuke. He paled when he saw the anger in the Uchiha's eyes and the devious smirk on his lips turn to a snarl as he spoke.

"We'll see who's ugly when I'm done with you."

The two other boys screamed when Sasuke's fist went flying - SMACK - into the boy's face.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he slid into the seat Iruka offered him.

"So sensei," He said, "How may I help you? I hope this is important; I was quite busy." Sleeping. But Iruka needn't know that.

"I'm sure." The teacher replied dryly, sitting across to Kakashi. "It's about Sasuke."

"Of course." Kakashi closed eyes as his smile grew. "I doubted this was a social call."

Iruka clicked his tounge at being interrupted. "He was caught fighting today with another pupil."

Kakashi blinked, surprised. "Oh."

"Exactly."

"That is important."

"Glad you understand."

"Yes." Kakashi lent forewards, eyeing the other man. "Sasuke was... _socialising_?"

Iruka breathed in sharply to control the urge to hit himself, or better, Kakashi. "Not the point." He hissed through his teeth. "He was fighting. We dont allow that-"

"Really?" Now Kakashi seemed interested. "Odd, for a ninja acadamy."

The teacher glared at him. "We dont allow that," He repeated, emphasising the next part of the sentance. _"Outside of practice._"

"I see." There was a pause. "What did he do?"

Iruka straightened. "The other boy? He cried mostly."

Kakashi chuckled. "No. Sasuke. What did he do to this boy?"

Now Iruka looked all buisness. "He made the first move and punched him-"

"Not exactly a fight, sensei..."

"_And_," Iruka's voice raised slightly to silence Kakashi. "Then tripped the boy up. Once Ryyn-kun was on his feet again, Sasuke... slammed him against the wall face-first; pinning him with a knee to the back." He gave Kakashi a dark look, as if the man had whispered the actions into Sasuke's ear. "I seporated them just as Sasuke pulled out a kunai."

"Hmmm." Kakashi lent back in his chair. This was odd. It wasnt like Sasuke to fight. It wasnt like him to touch other people at all! "And why did this all happen?"

Now Iruka smiled, for the first time since Kakashi had entered. As it was a rather endearing smile too. "From what I've gathered, Ryyn had... well, insulted you, a little." A little white lie. He didnt want to get the boy in trouble, after all. "Sasuke-kun was... a litle violent, after that."

Kakashi blinked. Sasuke fought... for him? To... protect him? His honour? Under his mask, the man felt a full smile form. "I see." He murmured. He took a moment and then clapped his hands abruptly, standing. "Right! Thank you, sensei, for informing me of this. I shall see to Sasuke's... punishment immedietly."

Iruka stood too, frowning worriedly. "Not too hard, Hatake." He warned, a little pleading. "He was only defending you..." The man glanced at the door. "Though, dont tell him I told you."

Kakashi winked at the teacher. "Dont worry, sensei. I'll keep your secret." The two bowed to eachother before walking to the door. Sasuke was waiting outside in the hall. He was leaning against it, arms folded and ankles crossed, looking completely calm and natural. Kakashi waited till Iruka had shut the door and sat back at his desk before facing the boy who, convenetly enough, wasnt looking at him.

"Sasuke."

The boy hesitated, debating on being defient, before looking up. Kakashi felt himself smile again at the lack of remorse in his face. Sasuke moved away from the wall as Kakashi stepped towards him. The two fell into step beside eachother as they started down the hall.

Carefully, Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We need to stop at the market." He chirped, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "I feel like getting alot of tomatoes..."

**AN: yeeeeeey fluff 3**

**I have homework. No AN. Rushed ending; FORGIVES ME. Be glad this is out at all. =___= I'ma blame you all if my homework isnt up to standards. WIll tell my teacher and be all 'D8 But the fans! I have to apease them! *wibbles*'**

**...Yes. I am crazy today 8D**

**Later! (Suggestions plzkthxbi)**

**R and R before Kakashi punishes you- ...Oh. Kinky 8D**

**x**


	10. Part of the pack

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary:Tenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi wants Sasuke to meet some every special friends.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or**** pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Part of the pack.**

"Ok, guys, off you go! Kiba, Shikamaru, dont you dare forget your homework tomorrow! I've sent a note to your families already."

Sasuke stood as Iruka-sensei finished talking, ignoring the groans from the two boys a few seats behind him. He shoved his books into his bag, carefull to place them under his writing ink and brush. The just-turned-ten-year-old threw the bag strap over his shoulder and bent down as a stray kunai flew past. Behind him, he heard several girls cry out at whoever had almost hit him but didnt bother to look. Instead, he slipped through the rows of desks and walked towards the open door.

As he passed Iruka's desk, the scarred man grinned at him. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned and bowed slightly, hands together. "Hai. You too, Sensei." Iruka just nodded, smiling more, before starting towards the back of the room to break up the fight between the girls and the boy with the bad aim.

Sasuke breathed deep when he got out of the school and into freash air. Most of his class were still in the classroom, but he could already see Hyuuga Hinata being picked up just outside the school grounds by a nanny and Yamanaka Ino jumping into her father's arms. Sasuke himself started towards the gate, wondering if Kakashi would be home yet from his mission that he had left for late last night. He was broken from his musings when he heard someone running towards him. He stopped and turned, feeling something small jump into his foot as he did.

The Uchiha looked down. It was a frog.

"Aha!" Tanned hands grapped the creature as the rest of the body skidded to a stop next to Sasuke. The boy looked from the frog to the other boy, taking in the blonde spikes and grin and scarred cheeks. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto brought the frog up to his face to grin at it. "Caught ya." Then he looked round the orange frog to shine hs blue eyes at Sasuke. "Thanks!" He cried, turning on his heel to run back to the school.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome?"

--

When Sasuke stepped into his home, he sighed. It had been one of those boring yet exhausting days that he hated so much. The boy pulled his bag off, placing it in the corner, and toed off his shoes by the door neatly next to another pair of bigger sandles.

A small smile graced Sasuke's face. Kakashi was home.

As if on que, Kakashi's voice called to him through the halls, from what sounded like from the garden. "Suke? You home?"

"Yes." Sasuke picked up his bag again and headed through the house to the back door. He pushed it open to see Kakashi sitting on the grass in the warm sun. The man smiled, eyes closed, when Sasuke stepped out, stepping towards the shoes he kept there.

"Maa, leave them. Come here?"

Sasuke frowned but complied, droping his bag, glad that the grass was as dry and warm from the sun as it looked. He stood next to the sitting man, hands slipping into his pockets. "What is it?" He was slightly curious now. Kakashi smiled, bring his hand up to bit his thumb, breaking the skin and causing it to bleed.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, even as Kakashi started making hand symbols.

"These friends arent like Gai, are they?"

Kakashi laughed. "No." With that, he pressed his hand to the floor, markings apprearing every which way around it. Then there was a blast of smoke and several popping sounds.

Sasuke gasped when the smoke cleared to reveal eight dogs; each wearing a kohona head band and a jacket.

"Nin-dogs." He breathed.

Kakashi nodded, glad he didnt need to explain, and stood, clapping his hands.

"Ok." He turned to the dogs. "Mutts, this is Sasuke." He turned to said boy. "'Suke, this is my pack."

There was a rather long pause in which the dogs all stared at Sasuke, Sasuke stared at the dogs and Kakashi variated between staring at Sasuke and staring at the dogs. Then Sasuke seemed to take control of the situation. He stepped straight, hands coming to to fold neatly infront of his chest and then he bowed low.

There was a coo from somewhere near the back. "Aw, he's so cute!"

Kakashi laughed aloud as Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, the boy straightening at the waist. A few of the dogs snickered, the huge one in the middle chuckleing deeply. Only three of them, the smallest on the big one's head, one fluffy white one with a mad grin and the tall beige one at the front with sunglasses, rolled their eyes and looked bored at the statement. The one bareing the glasses clicked his long tongue.

"Tch, Shiba, you're so rude!"

Shiba whined, pocking his head and flame-like hair style up. "Hey, shut up Akino!"

The smallest one stood from his seated position on the large, dark dog's head. "Both of you shut it." He murmured, stretching and yawning. "Ne, boss, we aint some show you can just show off to some pup." Sasuke scowled. The largest dog looked up at the smallest, growling.

A tall grey dog covered in bandages barked, appearing to grin at Sasuke. "Bull's right. This kid is special to Kakashi, Pakkun." He nodded his head at Sasuke. "Nice to meet you."

"Same." Sasuke murmured, watching as the small dog, Pakkun, jumped down to the floor.

"Well," He said, walking to Kakashi and pulling on his trousers. "As we're here; a word, boss?"

"Hai." Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Stay with the mutts, pup." He grinned at Sasuke's growl as he turned away and started towards the decking of the house. He had barely taken five steps when a kunai, blunt end first, smacked him in the back of the head. Immedietly, there were howls of laughter and a soft chuckle from beside him. He looked down, ignoreing his other dogs, to see Pakkun picking up said kunai.

"Changed my mind." He mumbled around the kunai till Kakashi took it from him. "I like the kid."

"Tch," Kakashi rolled his one visable eye. "Great." He settled himself onto the decking and waited till Pakkun had jumped up. "So. whats on your mind?"

The dog gave a lazy shrug. "Nothin'. Just curious about the kid."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi straightened. "I'll tell you what the civiliens know but if its something personal, you'll have to ask him yourself."

Pakkun eyed his master. "No, _thats_ what I'm asking about. You're very defensive about him Kakashi. I'm curious - w_e're_ curious of why."

Kakashi blinked and stared down at the dog, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Pakkun stood to give Kakashi a level stare. "Come now. You're very protective of him. You're smiling more. The fact that you're introducing us shows he means something." There was a pause and the Pakkun added, quietly, "You dont let many people in anymore, boss."

The man didnt say anything for a while. "Bad things happen to people I let in. No," Pakkun opened his mouth to object. "They do. Dont argue."

Obaying, the dog let it go. "So why now? Why this kid?"

Kakashi stayed silent, watching as Sasuke was talked into petting one of the dogs. As soon as he did, the whole bunch jumped on him, laughing as Sasuke swore violently. "He reminds me of me. And of Obito and Rin. And at the same time, he's nothing like anyone I've ever met. He's the same as me and completely different. I was praised for absolutely no reason at his age. And he was ignored despite his progress. I know what its like to be drilled and taught like he has. The best he can do isnt good enough in his eyes and I know what that feels like." He smiled slowly as the other seven nin-dogs chased the boy across the grass, wanting to jump and lick him again. "He's gotten under my skin, I think. I'm rtaher attached."

Pakkun scoffed. "Poor kid doesnt know what he's gotten himself into."

Kakashi let out a bark of laughter. "I know. I never imagened having a kid in my life," He added. "But now I dont think I could live without him."

"Cute." The dog groaned, nodding to the group. "You'd better save him." Sasuke had climbed up a tree now, breathing deep as the dogs circled the trunk, pawing at it and whining.

Kakashi smiled as he stood. "I hope I can."

**AN: Sap. sapsapsapsapsapsap! This went in a whole different direction to what I was planning.**

**Kukukuku I has big plans for the nin-doggys 3**

**Thank you to all those who were concerned about my homework XD As it turns out, I was ill today so I couldnt hand it in OTL. Thank you anyway XD**

**5 reveiws till 100 8'DD *is touched***

**ALSO: Christmas is soon. Meaning xmas chapter. Present ideas form Suke and Kashi, plzkthx! 333**

**R and R before Kashi sets his nin-dogs on you 8O**

**XXX**


	11. In my veins

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Eleventh in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. 'Kakashi choked, a sob breaking through. "I'm not his father!"'**

**In my veins.**

Uchiha Sasuke frowned as he slipped off his sandals. Usually when Kakashi had a late-night mission he was back when Sasuke finished his day at the academy. But, staring at the empty place the older nin's shoes usually sat, that hadn't been the case this time. The boy sighed. He had been looking foreward to seeing Kakashi and he had grown used to finding him waiting for him at the compound. He was actually sad he would have to wait to see his guardian...

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head. Kakashi was a dedicated man of Konoha; of course he would go on missions. He couldn't always stay home to greet Sasuke from school. He would probably go on overnight missions alot, given his status. He would probably go on week or month-long missions too.

Sasuke had to swallow hard to stop the lump forming at that thought.

Since when, he wondered as he stepped through into the kitchen, was Kakashi so important to him?

Well, he answered himself, Kakashi had been part of his life for over a year now; it was a bond waiting to happen, really, no matter how much Sasuke swore he would never bond again. Instincively, Sasuke pulled a glass out of a cupboard and the milk from the fridge. No matter how he acted with Kakashi, the man just bounced it off, like he knew it was just defence. Sasuke frowned at the thought of being so obvious. But maybe it just showed how much Kakashi cared for him... A warmth grew in Sasuke, which he promptly ignored. He liked that thought.

Sasuke broke from his musings as he unscrewed the milk. Was it just him, or was there just a little more than usual? He placed the carton on the table and waited for it to be steady before eyeing the level of liquid. He really couldn't tell.

A pout pulled at Sasuke's mouth. How often was Kakashi telling him he was paranoid? How often was he told that even ANBU weren't as suspicious as him? Sasuke had, on several occasions, thown out the entire contence of his fridge because of a 'feeling' and refused to eat at a restaurant because of a rumour from several years ago. Sasuke knew he shouldn't take a chance, as a ninja and as an Uchiha, but was destocking his whole kitchen (because he would; if he was going to throw one thing, he was going to throw it all) worth it just because he couldn't remember how much milk there was in each bottle?

Sasuke sighed and stepped from the table to the set of draws under the tabletop. Sasuke wasn't stupid. People wanted him dead and he knew it. Just because no one could get into the compound was no reason to let his guard down. Especially when one certain person could get into the compound to finish what he had started. Sasuke clicked his tongue as he bought out a scroll from the bottom draw. Not that he thought Itachi would stoop so low as to tamper with milk, of course.

Pulling open the scroll a little way, Sasuke tore off a strip and rolled the rest up again. Leaving the roll on the table, he flattened out the small strip and spilt a few drops of milk onto it. The scroll was created by the Akimichi clan and the Nara family. It was something that Sasuke's mother had somehow talked her way into getting despite the small amount of available scrolls. It was created, ideally, for lords and Kages to use, to test if their food had been poisoned. If the scrolled turned a certain colour, then the food was poisoned. Sasuke had spent enough time in the kitchen with his mother to even know which colours meant which poison by heart and, by that, where the poison was likely to have come from.

Fugaku and Itachi may have taught Sasuke everything he knew about fighting and techniques, but Mikoto taught him her own surviving ways; of poisons and healing and foods.

Turning his attention back to the strip of scroll, Sasuke saw that the scroll was still white, the milk had sunk into the paper but no colour had appeared, meaning no poison was detected.

Sasuke felt rather stupid now. Maybe he really was too paranoid.

Pushing the paper to one side, in annoyance, the Sasuke poured himself a glass of milk and downed it quickly, determined to show himself he wasn't that bad. Placing the glass down, Sasuke nodded and started towards the door, reminding himself to clear up the evidence of his paranoia before Kakashi got home; no reason to give the man more information to tease him with.

Sasukestopped just short of the doorway and frowned as he stumbled. He grabbed onto the wall to steady himself, but still his legs shook. Sasuke only had time to widen his eyes and try to turn before his knees went crashing to the floor and a burning ran through his veins. He gasped at the pain but didn't scream out even as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, unconscious but still feeling the fire flood his body, onto the floor.

He didn't see the slow-seeping poison make the scroll-strip bleed red.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was scowling under his mask and he jumped along Konoha's rooftops. He hated under-estimated missions. Assassins, special-nin, feuding clans and walking, talking, _hitting_ trees.

C-rank his ass.

Snorting, Kakashi landed with a skid outside the Uchiha compound; he straightened and smiled. _At last._

He was late, he knew - which wasn't unusual for him, except it _was_when it came to coming home to Sasuke because Kakashi was always inexplicably un-late when returning home - and Sasuke would probably be home from school by now. But not by much, Kakashi was sure he must have just missed getting through the door before the kid.

Maybe, he wondered as he started through the compound, maybe Sasuke was late too, and maybe Kakashi would make it just in time. Then at least, he wouldn't have to see Sasuke's smug look. (Besides, he wanted to be there for Sasuke when he got home because, well, he always was). And so Kakashi picked up his speed and dashed to the center of the compound where he main house sat.

As soon as Kakashi's eyes fell on the house, the back of his neck pickled uncomfortably. Fear gripped him suddenly; his instincts were rarely wrong. Unease filled his whole being and Kakashi slammed his body through the door, eyes flying to see Sasuke's shoes there.

Sauske was home, but the house echoed silence until Kakashi called out.

"'Suke?"

Silence beat heavily into his head.

"Sasuke!"

Nothing.

One second Kakashi was by the door and the next he was in the living room, Sharingan flying wildly and headband, still tied, swinging from his clenched hand. Then he was in the dinning room, repeating his frantic search. To Sasuke's room, with a hope that he was studying which was quickly dashed. To the kitchen.

The kitchen, which was quickly embedded into his memory. Newly opened milk that Kakashi had only brought yesterday, a teared strip of a scroll which had some sort of red ink seeping in the middle, an empty glass and, there, by the door, the small unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke.

Usually, in this situation, Kakashi's 'mission mode' would have taken over. He would have flown about the house to check for intruders; he would have sent for a medic nin before touching the body; he would have picked up the milk and scroll-paper with gloved hands and taken them straight to the Hokage.

But now, with Sasuke laying there, panic and a protective, almost parental, feeling surged through his body before the 'mission mode' could make its self known.

Which is why he ran to Sasuke's side, scooped him up into his arms - throat clenching as the boy's head fell limply to Kakashi's chest but unclenching just as quick when Sasuke's heart beat very softly against his own pulse - and disappeared.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi appearing in the middle of Kohona's hospital wasn't a totally odd sight to the medics and nurses. With the level of work he did, he was often in and out for check ups - mostly to humour his team mates and friends.

The fact that he had just been there not half an hour ago to drop off an injured party member and was now back again was very odd indeed. Not that high level shinobi didn't come to the hospital more than once a day - they were often the worse ones, forever dueling and playing dangerous games to show off stamina and skill. But Kakashi was legend in the hospital, not just for his reputation, but also because he absolutely detested hospitals. The amount of trouble he kicked up for the nurses was without competition.

Gekkou Hayate was almost as bad. He too had, not a phobia, but a hatred of hospitals. It was unlucky for him that, after the near-brush with death from his last mission, he was left constantly ill and was in and out of the building more than the medics. And since he hated hospitals and medics and nurses and the treatment he had to have, his friends were often there too, to force him to the hospital for tests and to make sure he took his doses. So maybe it was more likely-hood rather than chance that Hayate and Shiranui Genma were walking out of a medical room as Kakashi appeared.

Hayate, half way through a coughing fit - "Shove off, Genma, I'm _fine_, asshole." - he managed to swallow and croak out a harsh sounding hello to Kakashi's back. Genma, healthy and with no tears stinging his eyes, frowned.

"Alright, Hatake? You look tense."

When Kakashi span round to see them, he was more than tense. He was terrified.

It took the two nins a beat to take in the sight; Hatake Kakashi, pale, wide eyed and scared, clutching the last Uchiha, unconscious and face pulled in pain, in his arms. But not a second later, Hayate was across the room, pressing buttons to make small lights at the desk flash and buzzers go off across the hospital and yelling at nurses, and Genma was in front of Kakashi pressing one hand to Sasuke's head and the other to his neck.

"Soft pulse," He muttered, mostly to himself, frowning. "Dry fever," Genma gently pulled Sasuke's eyes open, but shut them quickly when he saw they had rolled back into his head, leaving only whites. "Poison." Kakashi felt something grip his heart. "Flushing," Funny, Kakashi hadn't even noticed the red-hot blush staining Sauske's other-wise pale skin. The hand at Sasuke's neck flew down across the boy's stomach and Kakashi instinctively wanted to smack the hand away because Sasuke hated to be touched and his stomach was very sensitive. "Tense; he's in pain."

Panic made Kakashi snap his eyes from Sasuke to the other ninja. "Pain?" He barely managed to squeak the word out. "How- how much pain?"

The hesitation in Genma's eyes told him more than what he should have known. Kakashi's arms tightened round the boy, as if he could protect him from the pain or soak it up from him through contact and bare it all himself.

"What happened?"

Kakashi shook his head, helpless. "I don't know. I only just got back and found him like- like this!"

Genma clicked his tongue. "Focus, Hatake! What did you see?"

"I-" Kakashi breathed out fast through his nose, eyes shutting and replaying the scene. "Milk, empty glass, Sasuke-" A noise ripped through the words but Kakashi continued, voice cracking. "A scroll; a piece ripped off, bleeding red..." Eyes opened, troubled. "The scroll had markings of the Akimichi and the Nara family on it." Genma blinked, meeting his eyes. They both knew that scroll.

"Poison testing? Where-" Genma shook his head, now wasn't the time. "What colour did you say it was turning?"

"Red." Poisons weren't Kakashi's speciality. Sure, he knew more than the average ninja due to ANBU training but he only bothered to learn the necessity and the more common poisens. Jutsu's and techniques had always been more important in his eyes. Genma, despite being younger and relatively new to the ninja-world-outside-the-academy, was the more knowledgeable of the two in this area. Kakashi knew that Genma had specialized in poisons - along with Namiashi Raidou and academy sensei Umino Iruka - to work with his senbons and he was one of the most skilled young nins in that area. Which is why Kakashi freaked when Genma, after a moments thought, paled. "What? What does red mean?"

Genma didn't speak right away. "Thank the Hokages," He muttered when the medics came running towards them. Only then did he dart his eyes to Kakashi's face. "When did red mean anything good, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's mouth went dry.

A female medic with large bangs reached them first, Hayate behind her, panting, with a small transport bed. "What-"

"Yozi vemon; ingested-" Genma glanced at Kakashi, who was gripping onto Sasuke even as the new-arriving medics tried to place the boy onto the bed. "A few minutes ago?" Kakashi nodded mutely, allowing Sasuke to be laid on the bed but refusing to let go of the small, hot hand.

Someone stepped up next to Kakashi. It was a male medic with a nasty, fresh looking wound on the side of his head. he took one long sweep of Sasuke and hummed. "Must have been a high dosage." He nodded down one of the corridors. "To the blood room down the end; quick now."

Kakashi stumbled as they started moving, holding tight to Sauske's hand. "Blood room?" He asked, dumbly.

The wounded doctor eyed him. "The venom attaches to the blood cells to travel round the body. We need to clean his blood before it gets to the vital organs and attacks them." He grabbed Kakashi as Sasuke was pushed into the room, forcing Kakashi to let go. The medic seemed to miss how Sasuke shuddered violently when the connection was broken. "You cant go in there."

"The hell I cant!"

The medic seemed unimpressed. "Its a delicate matter this; doctors only."

Spluttering slightly, Kakashi snarled at the man. "Do you know who he is? Do you know who _I_am? I'm the nin with a thousand freaking jutsu's and I am going in there around you or _through_ you."

"Tch, make all the threats you want but you're only stopping me helping him."

Kakashi stiffened and froze. The medic, satisfied that there would be no more interruption's, walked through the door and let it slide shut behind him.

Kakashi could only stare at the door.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Kakashi?"

Beep.

Beep.

"Kakashi."

Beep.

There was a loud sigh and a thump as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Kakashi, he's not going to die if you look a way for a moment."

Kakashi's voice was dry and cracked as he answered. "I dont think even you can promise that, Hokage-sama."

The third smiled sadly down at the man sitting, shoulders hunched and head in his hands. The door, right across the hall, was still shut, but the room was almost empty now, with just two nurses and the male medic occupying it.

And the still unconscious Sasuke, of course.

"I sent Raidou home." The Hokage informed him. Kakashi nodded. Hayate had been sent to bed just four hours in; Genma had gone to fetch Raidou six hours later to wait with Kakashi before he too, left and now, three hours after that, Raidou had been told to go sleep while the third Hokage himself stayed with the worried Kakashi. Kakashi would have to thank those three; for staying with him, for taking care of things and for swearing not to tell a soul about the incident.

"Do you-" Kakashi cleared his throat and licked his lips, trying to get his voice normal. "I mean, do you know...?"

The third shook his head. "Not yet. I'm sure you will know before me."

Kakashi let out a laugh, voice thickening again. "You're the Hokage, they'll tell you first."

"You're his guardian. Who has more right than you to know?" The third didn't jump as Kakashi stood quickly and twisted round to put his back to his leader.

"Everyone- It's not like- He's not- I cant-" Kakashi choked, a sob breaking through. "I'm not his father!"

The third strode to him, pressing a hand to his back. "No, you're not. And thank the gods for that. But you care about him, Kakashi- Don't scoff, I know you do. You may not want to, you may want nothing more to push him away, if only to keep him safe but you _cant_. Because somehow, for some reason, you two have connected. And just because neither of you wanted companionship, you're still going to get it."

A cough interrupted them and Kakashi turned sharply to the nurse, tired but smiling. Dimly, Kakashi saw that the medic was striding down the hall but that didn't matter because this woman was smiling and smiling always meant good news.

"His fever has cooled, his glands are working, his muscles are relaxed and his pulse is strong." There was a pause and the woman rolled his eyes in good humour. "He'll be fine."

Kakashi blew out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Feeling weak at the knees with relief, he stumbled back to lean against the wall. "Oh fuck, thank god; thank you."

The woman smiled more widely as her fellow nurse stepped out of the room. "You can come in now." The man told Kakashi, who stiffened in hesitation.

A less-than-subtle pull towards the door was all he needed to practically fall over the thresh-hold. "He cares about you too, Kakashi." The third informed him smartly, sliding the door shut to allow them privacy.

Door shut, the silence sounded louder than the beeping did. Kakashi took his time studying his shoes before walking over to the bed and flopping down into the chair next to it. He tapped his foot and stopped, just to start tapping his fingers and stopping again.

He paused, moving to poke Sasuke gently in the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again, 'Suke." He swallowed. "Stupid kid."

Sighing, he lent forwards, folding his arms on the white sheets and pressing his face into the cradle his arms made. Having been awake for the last two days, now, he was starting to feel tired and, the relief making him calm and happy, he allowed himself to drift into a half-sleep; just to rest his eyes - he had, after all, been using the Sharingan for most the day. And in this state, he was sure that he was simply imagining the soft warm weight threading itself through his hair. Sighing again, he turned his head into the weight for a second before his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head.

Sasuke's hand fell to the bed.

The heart monitor beeped twice as Kakashi stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared, half-lidded, back. Then Kakashi smiled, not noticing or caring that his eyes were suddenly wet. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards in his own version of a weak smile before he closed his eyes again. Breathing out a laugh, Kakashi pressed his hands to his face; Sasuke being awake made his recovery seem all the more real.

"'Kashi?"

Hands parting to see Sasuke, eyes still closed, turning his head towards him, Kakashi hummed his res ponce.

Another twitch of the lips. "We need new milk."

Kakashi just laughed.

**AN: Holy crap! I updated! Nowai!**

**Ok, yes, I know. It's been a long, long time. But I was rather ill over December and then I had exams at the start of January and, I know, that's no reason for it to be THIS late but I got there eventually, didn't I?**

**As for this chapter: Meh. I love it and I hate it. I love it because I think it goes a little more in depth about how I view the characters and I also put in a whole lot more than I thought I was going to. I hate it because it didn't turn out like I wanted. I was going to add how guilty Kakashi was feeling because he bought the milk and how he usually has some before Sasuke so the poison was meant for him but because he was on an over-night mission he didn't have any for breakfast so Sasuke got it first and it was going to be EMO. But yeah. It went in a different direction which I'm... ok with, I guess. **

**Except the Kakashi-and-Hokage talk. I cant really pull off the thirds character at all.**

**The poison! Ok, so I wanted a name for it and I also wanted some symptoms and stuff. So I wikipedia'd 'poison' and found a list of fictional poisons. So I looked though and found the name 'Yozi venom' which is the venom of the Demons sealed beyond the Edge of the world from something called Exalted and I though that that sounded ok for Naruto!verse so I chose that. The symptoms and stuff, however, are from a real poison called Antropine which is extracted from Deadly Nightshade and gets its name from one of the three Fates from Greek Mythology because it is very deadly and potent.A mnemonic ****used to describe the manifestations of atropine overdose is: "hot as a hare, blind as a bat, dry as a bone, red as a beet, and mad as a hatter". Going off that and the other information of the poison I gave Sasuke a dry-fever, a flush, and rolled eyes. I wanted him unconcious (and in pain, I'm bad, I know) so he couldn't be mad.**

**So I hope you all learned something there! And if nothing else, you learned that I put ALOT of effort and research into my chapters (even if they dont have good spelling/grammar).**

**OK! Let me know that I didn't spend all day writing this for nothing! Review before I try and teach you more (*gasp*, ohnoes!)**

**xxx**


	12. Ditching

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Twelveth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Kakashi abandons Sasuke in a time of dire need. The coward!**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**NOTE: Sorry for being so late. A black cat crossed my path in the story so I had to restart and try a new one -isnt funny-.**

**Ditching.**

To be fair, Kakashi didnt always go to school with Sasuke anymore. At first it had been everyday but as time went on and Sasuke was able to be trusted without his guardian watching over him every second of the day, he started missing a day every few weeks. Then missing a day every week. Soon, he was only coming twice a week and dropping in every now-and-again, to make sure that everyone knew Sasuke was still under his protection and that he was still watching. But when he did come in, he was there for the full day.

The students had gotten used to him - not that Sasuke cared - and even Iruka-sensei was allowing him some sort of respect. Sometimes. The teacher bought him a coffee on the days that Kakashi stayed and engaged in a semi-friendly conversation when the class was meditating or reading. He did, however, force Kakashi into joining in class activities when the man was being annoying. Sasuke had very much enjoyed watching Kakashi having to write up the laws of Konoha or scribble down answers in a pop-quiz or finger-paint to calming music (which Sasuke suspected Kakashi rather liked).

Usually, when Kakashi arrived with Sasuke in the morning, it meant that the man would be staying the full day. There had been occasions when he had to dissapear during a lesson or miss the rest of the day for a meeting, but those were rare, even now when Kakashi was taking missions again. And so Sasuke was secretly pleased when Kakashi would turn to him in the morning, the man at the table eating breakfast and Sasuke, having already eaten, would be at the counter making their lunches, and say 'I'll be joining you at the academy today, 'Suke.'

So Sasuke would pack Kakashi's lunch into a package (even if Kakashi was staying home, Sasuke would still make his lunch and leave it in the fridge for him) and they would walk down to the school together and smile at Iruka-sensei as they entered - Sasuke's, a small genuine smile and Kakashi's, a worried, nervous, please-dont-kick-me-out-today-again smile.

But today, there was no Iruka to smile at. Frowning, Sasuke and Kakashi entered the classroom, seeing no Iruka there either. And, according to the confused faces of Sasuke's peers, no one else had seen him yet either. But the door had been unlocked, so Iruka-sensei must have been there that morning.

Waiting as Sasuke unpacked his books and homework, Kakashi debated going to look for the teacher or searching for his chakra. But just as he was about to lean forewards and suggest this to Sasuke, his felt a flare of hurried, annoyed and flushing chakra arrive on the grounds. Ah, Iruka-sensei had arrived!

And a few seconds later, the man entered the classroom, dressed in his usual Chunnin outfit but with a cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a bag at his side. He smiled, blushing, at his class as their chorused 'Good-morning Iruka-sensei' reached his ears. The teacher placed down the scrolls, papers and files that filled his arms but didnt sit down. he hushed the class and then started to speak, an apologetic tone to his words.

"Good morning. I have some bad news, I'm afraid. I have been assigned a mission-" Here, the worried gasps and protective wails came into play. At the back, even Nara Shikamaru was awake enough to frown. Iruka smiled adoreingly at his students. "-A very small mission, nothing to worry about. I'll be back for shuriken practice tomorrow morning. Stop packing away your books, Kiba-kun! Class is not cancelled today!" The boy pouted and sunk into his chair, arms folded. "I have two very nice and skilled replacements coming to cover for me today." Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's for the first time and Kakashi could swear the teacher was trying to warn him about something. Eyes going back to the kids, Iruka held up a warning finger. "Be good, I expect you all on your best behaviour; Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde scowled, but there was no real annoyence behind it. Naruto joined the rest in swearing to be good for the two Chunnins that would be looking after them. Iruka patted the pile of files. "Let them know this is for them. There are traps on them so dont even think of touching them." Eyes darted to Kakashi again and then to the clock. "Have a good day, please dont misbehave too bad!" And with a wave, Iruka disappeared in a poof of smoke just as two new chakra's arrived on the school grounds.

One was happy and excited and the other was amused. Highly amused and a little irritated. It reminded Kakashi of Genma's and Raidou's relationship-

Oh no.

Acting on instinct, Kakashi darted forewards and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. Akimichi Chouji, squeaked in surprise and flailed, almost falling off his chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's rushed words.

"I'll see you at home - I hope. Good luck!"

And then, like Iruka-sensei, the man was gone. Sasuke creased his forehead in confusion as the rest of the class stared. What on earth was Kakashi doing, running off like that. He had even left his lunch! But a second later, all was revealed as the door opened again - the whole class turning to see who was taking them for the day - and in walked Shirauni Genma and Namiashi Raidou.

Genma let out a gushing noise. "Oh kami! They're all so c_ute!_" And then he saw Sasuke, looking horrified and stunned. Raidou winced apologetically. "Ohmygosh yey! We get Sasuke-kun's class!"

Sasuke sunk deep into his seat and ground his teeth, hissing.

"Kakashi you traitor!"

* * *

Sasuke was glaring dangerously over the top of his folded hands. When he got home, Kakashi was in for a world of pain. Sure, Sasuke was only ten years old and sure, Kakashi was one of Konoha's most reknowned and most powerful nins but was that going to stop him? Hell no. Sasuke was an Uchiha damnit, and Uchiha's didnt care about the odds when they were pissed.

And Sasuke was _pissed_.

How dare Kakashi run off and leave Sasuke here with them?! How dare he abandon his ward?! Couldnt he have taken Sasuke with him?!

Hatake Kakashi was in trouble.

Raidou was looking through the folders that had been left for him and Genma with a frown. Obviously, he didnt think Iruka-sensei's plan for them was fun/interesting enough for a room full of kids (and two Chunnins that were actually more easily amused and less focused than said kids). That, or he couldnt keep up with the long words that Iruka-sensei liked to use. Sasuke had a healthy bet on each.

Genma was seated on the front line of desks, legs over the edge swinging happily. He was holding up a rather loud and, according to the giggles that were coming from that side of the room, amuseing conversation with Yamanaka Ino. The blonde girl was kneeling on the desk next to Genma and was talking animatedly, hands waving and a smile on her face. Genma looked happy too, grinning and nodding and bouncing his senbon up and down between his teeth.

Sasuke felt the finger about to poke him in the back before it touched him. Turning, he saw Kiba pull back his hand.

"You _know_ these two?" The young boy whispered, making a face at the two nins as Genma took that moment to start flicking peices of a scrap scroll at his friend.

Sasuke winced. Next to him, Chouji turned and next to Kiba, Sakura, Naruto and a quiet-girl-whose-name-he-could-never-remember leaned in as well. "Yes." Sasuke said, lowering his voice but not mumbling.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "They're not exactly what I would expect from Chunnins."

"I like 'em." Naruto commented with a grin, watching as Shikamaru wandered over to the front and allowed Ino to make introductions. Sakura ignored him.

"How on earth do you know them Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke huffed lightly at the sweet tone she was using. "They're... colleuges of Kakashi's." Sakura immedietly pulled a face and Sasuke felt the urge to push her off her chair.

Luckily, Raidou seemed to have made a decision. Bushing the peices of paper that were resting in his hair, he clapped his hands together, bringing the attention to himself. "Ok, since I cant find the plan that Ruka-Sensei left us," Here, Raidou casually pushed the folders he had previously been looking through off the desk and into the bin. Ino giggled, Kiba and Naruto grinned. "we're going to go outside and play a game instead!"

Genma made a noise of glee; Sasuke groaned and, surrpisingly, so did Shikamaru.

"Outside? Like, moving?" He shook his head, leaning against the table. "How troublesome."

Sakura, scowling, pumped her hand into the air. "A game?" She did that thing with her nose again. "How is spending our time playing games going to help us become full nins? Shouldnt we be spending our time studying?"

Genma turned to smile at her. "Theres more to being a ninja than memorizing facts, Sakura-chan."

"Think of it as training." Raidou offered. "Ruka has already taught you the method of finding chakra, our game will help you start to put into practice." He winked at Shikamaru. "And if you play your cards right, you could end up doing nothing for half the day. So," He clapped his hands together again. "Ready?"

* * *

They played hide-and-seek.

No, really.

The first game was for all the children to hide in the forest and try and repress their chakra so that Genma and Raidou wouldnt be able to sense - and thus find - them. Some of them were aweful, getting caught within seconds. Others, like Sakura and Hinata (who was, by the way, the quiet-girl-whose-name-Sasuke-could-never-remember) were quite good and were the last to be found. Genma had taken alot of glee in finding Sasuke struggleing to stop his chakra pulseing in a high tree.

All found, the two men had sat them down and tried to explain how to do chakra-repression in practice instead of theory.

"Imagen you're blowing a whistle." Raidou eventally tried. "To pull all your chakra into the center of your body. Close your eyes and invision it; your chakra as a glowing life, now whistle and imagen your chakra is moving at the call. From the tips of your fingers and toes, right to the center of your stomache." There was a chorus of light whistling noises. "Pull it all into a tight ball. Now, cover the ball with your hand." He pressed a hand to his body as example even though the class had their eyes shut. "Think of your hand as a powerful sheild to stop people from seeing the ball." He opened his eyes and smiled. "There, thats alot better!" Sure, he could still sense a light echo of almost everyone's chakra but it was a big improvement. "Now breath out and release your chakra from its ball back into your body."

"Slowly," Genma warned. "The slower the better. If you do it too fast, you'll get head-rush."

Sasuke breathed out in a hard woosh through his nose, allowing his chakra to flow normally again. Towards the end it flowed out just a little to eagerly and Sasuke felt his head become a bit airy. Odd.

Sakura had her hand up again, a frown on her face. "Thats not how the text book describes it."

Genma hummed. "Nope. It's an easier way to start though. When you practice and get used to it, you wont have to place your hand to cover it. And the more and more the practice the bigger and bigger you can allow the ball to get. Eventually, you'll be able to use the familiarty of that feeling to cover your whole body and you wont have to pull your chakra in at all. You wont have to whistle either."

Raidou laughed. "It was actually the Fourths idea for a way to make it easier to learn." The class made noises of approveal and enjoyment. "He was always simplifying techniques, actually."

"Thats only because he and his team couldnt understand what the book was talking about." Genma quipped, senbon bobbing with amusment.

The two grinned and Sasuke frowned. Team?

* * *

When Sasuke got home, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Granted, he had locked himself in the bathroom but still, Sasuke couldnt see him. But Kakashi hiding was actually a good thing Sasuke toed off his sandles and placed down his bag before walking straight up the stairs and to Kakashi's room. He didnt hesitate to slide the doors open - it was his house after all - but he did pause when inside. he didnt want to disrupt anything. And he shouldnt have too. He had only been in Kakashi's room a handful of times but he was sure...

Yes, there it was, sitting on a chest-of-drawers, along with a spare mask and a few smaller weapons. Three photoframes, all silver. The first held a young-ish Kakashi (Sasuke guessed he was around eighteen in the photo, but he couldnt tell due to the mask) with the Third Hokage. The second was landscape and helf two smaller photos; Sasuke recognised these from Halloween. One had him and Kakashi, him scowling and Kakashi smiling, his arm around him. The second was taken seconds later, with them in the same pose but Kakashi has been called and was faced away from the camera, Sasuke had dared a look up at his guardian and was then sporting a very small smile. Sasuke didnt even remember smiling. The third was the picture Sasuke had been looking for; a very young Kakashi posing with a bored look with a young girl, a boy and a man. A very familiar man.

_'So, the Fourth had been your sensei? Amazing...'_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned, not ashamed to have been looking, to see Kakashi standing in the doorway. He didnt look mad. He looked a little confused, but unbothered. He came to stand next to Sasuke. The boy made a soft sound in his throat and pointed to the goggle-wearing boy in the third photo.

"His an Uchiha."

Kakashi paused for a while. "He was."

Something inside hurt at the 'was'. It wasnt just that it was another Uchiha dead though, it didnt even hurt that Sasuke didnt know him. It hurt because Kakashi had known this boy and cared enough to keep a picture. He didnt want Kakashi to be hurt. This raised so many questions. Who was that boy? What relation did he have to Sasuke? How did he die? Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi. Where exactly did Kakashi get that Sharingan?

A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kakashi smiling down at him. "C'mon, I bought some tomatoes on way home, want some?"

Sasuke nodded but stayed still as Kakashi walked out. He smiled lightly at Kakashi's photos before turning to the door.

"You're still in trouble, Hatake." He called as he shut the door behind him. "Genma _carried _me down from a tree - you are so getting your ass kicked."

**AN: I dont have much to say about this one - it went in a bit of a different direction that I intended. It was meant to be more funny but the start was so long... Yeah. **

**OHOHOH! I've started a side fic to this. It's going to be called 'Dipping into the Why' and it's going to be a bunch of side-stories that wouldnt fit with this. So it'll have pairings and stuff and maybe alternate endings to these chapters and stuff like that. Look out for it - it'll hopefull be out by friday. (It wont just be yaoi, dont worry, and I will write warnings.)**

**Reveiw! Before Genma and Raidou try and teach you D8**

**x**


	13. A NOTE ATTENTION

****

**Summary: A note.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**ALSO: Again, I wish to apologize for the lateness of these chapter. And for not posting that other fic like I had promised. Sorry. Sorry a thousand times over. I had exams but it's still overly-late and thats no excuse. Sorry. Deuim̀jyuh. Désolé. Entschuldigung. Scusa. Gomenasai. Lo siento. Prezepraszam. Ignosce mihi. And every other word in any language for sorry.**

YO. ATTENTION.

The ever loyal-in-reviewing Gwenhyfer just totally kicked my ass in gear. Gwenhyfer, you are utterly right in your review. I take every review to heart and so, once reading your review, I went back to my chapter and read it again, not from the eyes of a writer who was feeling depressed and hectic because she hadnt updated, not from the eyes of a Sasuke-fan who likes him with a big drop of angst, but as a reader who clicked on this story becuase she wanted to read about how things WOULD have happened if Sasuke had gone into the care of Kakashi.

Yes, I was emo when writing this due to too many emo songs.

I was writing out anything so I could post it fast.

I left out one of the main characters completely! Kakashi had no part in this chapter and that was simply w_rong._ I got carried away with the first theme of the song.

This was not a chapter that should have gone anywhere near my story.

I wish that I had looked it over one last time before posting it.

But I didnt, I was trying to get a chapter out before the day was done and let that be a lesson to me.

As for Sasuke and Orochimaru... I cant say yet. I'm going to do a chapter with different ways the scene at the Vally of the End could go in this fic. I do NOT want to change the characters. Sasuke will most likely still be desperate for revenge. Orochimaru will still want Sasuke's body. Kakashi will still be hesitent to step in until it could be too late. That is their characters and I refuse to change them. Obviously, Sasuke going into Kakashi's care changes thing. It changes them. Not so much that their life goals are ignored. But enough that it might make Sasuke think twice. It might make Kakashi be more open and share his knowledge of Orochimaru ect with Sasuke. It might change things.

Back on the topic at hand. The chapter... was not aweful. In another context. In this one, it was. It was hurried and brash and OOC compared to what I was molding Sasuke into. And it barely mentioned Kakashi. One thing that I had never wanted to do was to only use one character.

I wrote whatever came to mind and, without thinking, shoved it into this story because I wanted to update. That was wrong.

Which I why I'm replacing it with this note.

Call it conformity. Call it fear. Call it me just wanting people to like this fic. Call it what you want but the truth is it's not. I did not take the chapter down becuase people didnt like it. Two people liking it and one person not is not me trying to get on everyones good list. I made a mistake and I'm correcting it. Not because someone didnt like it, but because a review made me re-evaluate it. And gave me a much-needed kick up the ass.

I read each and every review. I then go back to each chapter and re-read the parts people like and didnt like. Sometimes I just take this as information. Sometimes I change things in the chapter. A word that someone wouldnt know at that point; a sentence or action that was OOC.

A chapter that didnt fit into the story.

I have kept the chapter. It will go up into the story that I will be connecting to this one - the story I have yet to post, I know.

Tomorrow or monday I will come back to this computer and sit and type a chapter that fits.

I refuse to ruin a story that I love just because I wasnt thinking right.

And so I owe you another sorry. For wasteing your time and possibly putting you off this story. I deserve to lose your reviews for not takeing better care. After all, I wouldnt like it if an author I read did this to one of their stories.

And let this show you that I take my reviews seriously. I am not one of those writers who dislikes any review that doesnt praise them. I like crit. It helps me become a better writer, hopefully.

Thank you, Gwenhyfer, for giving me a tug in, what will hopefully be a better direction.

xxx


	14. It can't be it won't be

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Thirteenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke meets his new team; and his new sensei.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Note: Are you honestly surprised that I'm late? Even after what happened in the last chapter? **

**It cant be; it wont be.**

"Sasuke-kun?"

...

"Sasuke-kun?"

...

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oi, teme, answer Sakura-chan."

"Naruto! Dont talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

"What?! But-"

Slap.

"Ouch...Sakura-chan..."

"Hm. ...Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke sighed mentally, not wanting to make a sound and accidentily encourage the girl next to him. It was just his luck, as the most skilled student in their class - hell, he wasnt modest, in the _academy - _to get the worst team mates imagenable.

First there was that girl. Haruno Sakura. The one whos hand was always the first to shoot up and ask a question or answer one given to them. The one who had the entire ninja-code book memorzied. The one who, Sasuke had observed, did seemingly nothing of use. Sasuke wondered vaguely how she had passed when he had barely ever seen her perform any jutsu or weaponry skill. Not only that, he thought with distaste, but she couldnt even pass for a fake ninja. With bright pink hair, make-up and an obvious white and red _dress_ for kami's sake, Sasuke had seen trick-or-treaters dressed more professionally. Dye her hair and give her some proper clothes and she might look like a nin.

"Sasuke-kun?"

So long as you duct-taped her mouth shut too. Oh he _would_ be teamed with a fangirl. He resisted the urge to shiver. A fangirl! Oh yes, Haruno was one of the large group of girls that followed him, squealing and flailing for hours on end. As soon as he stepped out his compound, there they were. On the way to the academy, there they were. In class - even when they were in different levels to him, there they were. At break; on his way home; while training; shopping' going for a freaking walk - _there they were._ Showering him with chocolates and flowers and poetry and cuddly toys. As if he had any use for such things! And Haruno was one of the worst ones, being in his class she was constantly bragging about how she 'knew him best' and 'hanged out with him'. Yeah, right.

On the other side of Haruno, sat his other team mate.

Dobe. Baka. Dead last. Uzumaki Naruto. The prank-pulling, orange-wearing, attention-seeking sorry excuse for a nin-in-training. Honestly, what was it with his team mates and wearing inappropriate clothing! And with Uzumaki's bright blond hair and whiskered cheeks, he was hardly the most conspicious boy around. It was a mystery he had passed actually, Sasuke thought, eyes following the boy as he jumped up over the desk and started pacing. Considering Sasuke had seen him fail. Iruka-sensei had claimed he had been given anotehr chance and passed. Which, in Sasuke's eyes, didnt count in the slightest. In his oppinion, you should have to do more than pass a fluke test. The teachers should monitor you from the beginning; watch your every move and keep a detailed report on your progress. Not enough? Out. Not dedicated enough? Out. Fail one of the end-of-year exams? Out. Only the best should be chosen, really, to do such an honour as protecting the village. Not just allow in loud-mouthed idiots just to make the numbers even.

"Jeeze, what's taking so long?"

Sasuke really needed some duct-tape.

"Eh? Baka! What are you doing?"

Sasuke lifted his gaze, from where he had been glaring at the slow-ticking clock, to Naruto, who was balenced - barely, Sasuke sneered - on a stool and placing a dusty board-rubber on the top of the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes. How immature. Sakura voiced his thoughts, even though she had a small smile playing at her lips.

"Idiot. Do you really think that a _Jounin_ is going to be fooled by your cheap tricks? Sensei'll probably just appear in here anyway, like that smoking man-"

"Asuma." Sasuke grunted, his reflex of respecting his elders and superiors kicking in. Plus he like Asuma, damn it, and it offended _him_ for the man to known like that.

"-did. Er, yes." Sakura sent him a hopeful smile, meaning to thank him for helping her. Sasuke looked away pointingly.

Naruto whined. "He deserves it anyways! I mean, its so late! We've been here for hours; all the other teams were picked up ages ago."

Sasuke had to admit that he had a point. Their new sensei was incredibly late. Not hours like Uzumaki had exaggerated, but at least an hour and a half. Probably closer to two hours. Sasuke couldnt believe that a Jounin would be so late; and for such an important meeting! Most teachers liked to be on time, if not early, to show their dedication, and to be seen as the one with higher authority, higher power. Which is why it was so weird.

In his head, Sasuke ran through a list of Jounins that could possibly be there teacher. Asuma was taken, as was first-time-teacher Yuuhi Kurenai and three other Jounins Sasuke only knew by their last names; Takin, Rue and Len. It couldnt be Gai, thank kami, he had his own team to torture. And, with the same relief, it couldnt be Genma, Raidou or Hayate as they were Chunnins. As Special Chunnins, it could be Kotetzu or Izumo but he ruled them out too; neither did anything without the other, after all and they were both personal assisstants of the Hokage.

Sasuke went through his extensive list of Jounins, mentally crossing them off as he went.

Most Jounins from clans within Konoha refused to act as sensei's for not wanting to reveal their family's secrets - so off went the Jounins in the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Nara families.

Kakashi breifly passed his mind but he quickly shook it out; even Kakashi would have mentioned it to him; knowing too well how he reacted to surprises or shock. He toyed with the idea of Ibiki or Anko. Anko, while hyper and a little more than insane, would be a good teacher. She was somewhat calm around younger students and seemed to have a vast skill in most areas of techneques. She liked to talk and, more than that, she liked to boss people around. Though she did play favorites, majorly, and had a bad habbit of pushing people to their limits. Sasuke thought she would be better as an individual mentor than a group one.

And Ibiki would be quite good too. He wouldnt admit it, but he was good with kids and seemed to like them too. He was patient, for the most, and willing to help again and again. He wasnt overly social, true, but he did better in small groups than in crowds. A team would be good for him. But he didnt have an overly vast range like Anko, and his intentiveness seemed to put most people off. Like Anko, Ibiki liked to let people discover and work things out for themselves and, while a good trait, they both would allow that method to keep them from stepping in - maybe till it was too late.

The names in Sasuke's head were quickly lessening and the fact that he couldnt pick out a name for sure was making him frown. He would much rather know the person who was to teach him - that way he would be able to trust them some-what before he got to know and understand them and their motives.

It woudlnt do well not to trust his sensei, after all. Sasuke's eyes went to the clock again. At this rate, his sensei wasnt worth his trust anyway. Honestly, what self-respecting nin was late for their own team-meeting? Obviously, Sasuke's new sensei was going to be as bad as Kakash-

Oh. No.

Sasuke's breath hitched. No, no, no. It couldnt be. There was no way that Kakashi would keep this from him. It c_ouldnt _be Kakashi. Sure, the man had attempted a few teams while having Sasuke under his care, but none of them had ever passed his tests and so had been refused. And there was no way that Uzumaki and Haruno would be capable of Kakashi's standards. No, it wasnt possible, even if they were as late as Kakashi was.

He had just gotten his breathing under control when a chakra walked into the school grounds. Naruto and Sakura, arguing again, didnt notice but Sasuke did. Because the chakra was very familiar.

_It doesnt mean its him; it cant be him._

There was a noise behind the screen door and the three students froze; Naruto in anticipation, Sakura in amused curiousity and Sasuke in slight fear and desperation.

_It cant be, it cant be._

The board rubber fell on a silver head of hair in a slanted style.

Naruto burst out laughing.

Sakura gaped.

And Sasuke's head fell heavily onto his desk with a loud bang, pulling the attention to him.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun."

"I hate you so very much." Sasuke muttered back without moving.

**AN: I was going to add some more but this part kinda got away from me - I enjoy writing Sasuke's thoughts! He's an interesting study!**

**But yeah, I'll do another part on this. **

**So yes! Sasuke finally meets his new team. I have a few ideas for this part of Sasuke's life - I get to re-tell it from his point of veiw with opposing emotions and thoughts. Training with his team, being with kakashi 24-7, the missions, the exams - and Itachi will get to be back in it so yey. But i'll be able to do alot on this - Sasuke getting used to his new team, I mean - because of all tehy go through at the start.**

**This DOESNT mean that I'll stop with young!Sasuke. I'll be going back and forth between ages, just like I have been. I love young!Sasuke and have a few more ideas for him and Kakashi. But being able to go a bit furthur with the age and development means I can be a but more wide-range.**

**And just you wait till Sasuke has to make his decision concerning Orochimaru - I have decided what do do regarding that -grins-.**

**I added a few Sensei's, since there was obviously more than nine students in that class there must have been more teams. But you probably wont hear from them again lol. **

**Eh, not alot happens in this, sorry. But i wanted to show how Sasuke would have reacted to this situation, so different to what he'd expect from a sensei. **

**Oh, I'm on holiday from monday. And by holiday, I mean I'm away with college. This probably wont effect my bad-updating but just a heads up XD**

**Er, also! Question! I'm unsure whether I should be taking down that note in the last chapter XD; I quite like having it there as a reminder but at the same time... yeah. But do YOU like it there? DOes it confuse those how didnt read the chapter? Votes please!**

**Review! Before Sasuke duct-tapes your mouth shut too 83**

**xxx**


	15. Duty of the heart

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. D8**

**Summary: Fourteenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. 'He's an Uchiha and an able Shinobi.' One said. 'No,' Kakashi hissed. 'He's a -boy-.'**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I might do some stand-alone stories that tie in with this series but arent actually in it. Look out for those.**

**Note: LOL hey.**

**Duty of the heart.**

"Why are we here?"

Kakashi looked to the boy at his side, dark eyes bored and face unimpressed.

"Because the Hokage summond us, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his guardian. "Tch." Was the only reply. There was a short silence untill Sasuke spoke again, a little more hesintently this time. "Does this mean that you'll be going away again?"

The man paused, taking his time in answering. "Maybe." He said slowly. The last time both he and Sasuke had been ordered to the Hokage's office, it was because Kakshi had to go on a two day mission - leaving the nine-year-old for the first time. Kakashi hadnt liked being away from his charge and Sasuke had hated moving into a public house so that a few ANBU could take turns in watching him. Kakashi winced at the thought of going through that again.

The door to the Hokage's office opened, taking the waiting couple's attention. Anko walked out, pale and tired with red rimmed eyes and looking shaken from the mission she had obviously just gotten off of. Kakashi felt a swell of sympathy as he registored the expression - only a mission dealing with her former mentor could give her that look. It was aweful for Anko that not many other people were allowed to deal with an Orochimaru connected case. She wouldnt be sleeping well for a while, Kakashi knew, and she would be shaken up for days. It was always like that ever since her first mission with him - just three years ago and just two years after she had been found, half dead.

Now Anko looked at him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"The hokage-" She stopped, wetting her dry lips. "The Hokage will see you now."

Kakashi nodded and stood, giving her a meaningful look. She flinched and looked away, looking at Sasuke instead. "Hey kiddo."

"Anko-san." Sasuke replied, bowing his head. Anko did the same, hesitated and then started down the hall. Sasuke watched her with curious eyes. But he didnt ask anything and Kakashi said nothing except,

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Then he too turned, the opposite from Anko, and walked over the treash-hold into the Hokage's office and shutting the door closed with a click.

There were four ANBU in with the Hokage. Kakashi eyed them, a frown pulling at his masked lips as he noticed that two of them were from the group that followed Sasuke and him alot. He bowed low to the Hokage and straightened, getting straight to the point.

"You asked to see me, Hokage-sama?"

The older man nodded.

"And Sasuke-kun?" He was curious about why, after all.

"Yes." He lifted a mission file for Kakashi to step foreward and take, albeat cautiously. "There is a small orphanage outside a town a little west from here," He said, watching Kakashi with careful eyes. "There's been rumours about the state of this orphanage; how they treat the children, espically-"

"Those with blood traits." Kakashi finished, eyes scanning through the reports. He looked up, confusion creeping into his expression. "So? You want me to observe them?"

"...No. That has been tried before. We think there is a powerful jutsu on the outside, casting a different veiw to the observer to what's actually happening. We need an inside veiw."

Kakashi paused for a short while. Undercover missions could take weeks - espeically when you had to gain trust. He had barely been with Sasuke a year; he didnt think that he would be given long term missions so short into their guardianship.

"Undercover missions are long term, Hokage-sama." He voiced his concerns carefully.

"Not this one," One of the ANBU cut in. "The orphanage likes to work those with blood-lines quickly - we have reasons to believe they start them on training the very day they arrive; using techneiques to keep them inside. They certainly wouldn't want such a rare blood-line to be given the chance to get away."

Kakashi's mind went spinning with this information and a scary, over powering urge of protection filled him - they didnt mean _him_, they meant-

He flicked back to the first page in the file, to see not his name, but the name Uchiha Sasuke.

"No." He flung the file back onto the Hokage's desk as if burned. He turned, but had barely taken a step before the Third's voice stopped him.

"Kakashi."

He clenched his fists. "No."

A sigh. "Kakashi-"

"No!" He turned back around fast. "He's _nine years old_."

Two of the ANBU exchanged glances, obviously uncomfortable. "He's an Uchiha, and an able Shinobi." One said.

"No," Kakashi hissed. "He's a _boy_."

"At his age you had a death record behind you, Kakashi." Hokage stood, pressing his palms to his desk. "And it wasnt a short one. At his age his father had mastered the Sharingan. At his age, Uchiha Itachi was a Chunnin."

"And look how well _that_ turned out." Kakashi said, unable to explain why he was so desperate to stop all this. "He is _not_ his brother." Thank god.

"Hatake," The harsh tone that the Hokage had taken stopped Kakashi from complaining further. "This is not Uchiha Sasuke's first mission." Kakashi shut his mouth; it wasnt? "The Uchiha clan have a long record for allowing their young to be put into missions that other children would be shielded from. That is one of the reasons that they start such harsh training from young ages."

Kakashi wondered how harsh and how young.

"He will not be in any immediate danger." One ANBU tried, one of the two who felt sympathy for putting a child in this position. But Kakashi knew this wasnt true.

"But you said you dont know what happens to the kids who go in. They could do aweful things in there!"

The Hokage raised his head with a sigh. "Yes. They could."

Seeing he was getting nowhere fast, Kakashi changed route. "Then dont order him, at least." He managed to keep the begging tone out of his voice - which was odd, considering he didnt even know he _had_ a begging tone. "Ask him first."

"I'll do it."

Kakashi span round, mouth open. Sasuke stood there, stepping into the room, eyes empty and determined and looking straight ahead, steady. He moved to stand next to Kakashi and bowed down deeply, hands coming together infront of his chest.

"It is always an honour to serve Konohagakure and the Fire country, Hokage-sama."

The Third nodded his head in thanks, a frown set on his face. "Hatake, give Uchiha the file."

For a second, Kakashi debated not obeying. He was fairly sure he could dash out the window before the ANBU grabbed him. He wondered if he could outrun them if he had Sasuke in his arms. But then he looked down at Sasuke, who had straightened and was looking at him with such fierce determination. He could almost hear the boy's voice, 'Give me the file, Kakashi. This is what Uchiha's do.'

Another 'Uchiha-thing', then.

He sighed and handed the boy the file, a weight settleing on his shoulders.

* * *

As Sasuke packed a few things into a small bag, Kakashi leant against the wall, watching.

"The Hokage said this wasnt your first mission."

Sasuke stiffened, but nodded.

"What was?"

Again, a stiffening of the shoulders. But he turned round. "It was orginally just Nii-san's mission," He started, voice hard. "Our family was invited to a high-end party by a feudal lord so that Aniki could protect him from a suspected threat. It wasnt part of the mission but I was asked to look after his young daughter, who was around my age now." He paused. "I was five." Kakashi opened his mouth but Sasuke cut him off. "It's not young for Uchiha's. The girl was on the balcony when one of the guests pulled out a Katana. Protection immedietly went up around the lord but..."

"They went for his daughter?"

Sasuke nodded. "She was his only heir. I paniced, we hadnt expected this and I did the first thing that came into my head." Kakashi tilted his head in a prompt and Sasuke's lips twitched. "I shoved her and myself off the balcony. Broke my elbow and cracked two ribs taking the fall. But the man was caught; the family was safe." He smiled for real now, a sad look in his eyes. "Father scolded me for being so unorthodox; it was a dangerous and stupid move. Aniki agreed but congradulated me later." He paused. "It was not my worst mission."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, there were more missions? "What-"

"I'm not meant to be telling you this." Sasuke said, turning round to finish pushing a few kimono's - kunai's and shuriken burried inside them - into his bag.

* * *

Kakashi ended up having to wait five days to be reunited with Sasuke, after the ANBU came to pick him up.

He didnt expect it on the first day, and so was calm and happy enough to catch up on some higher-up training and lazing around reading porn. He did, however, pop in to the mission room - "Just dropping off some belated reports, Iruka-sensei. Wouldn't have had anyone I know wonder in here have you?" - only to be disapointed.

He did the same thing the second morning; taking his time with everything he did instead of being rushed along by his ward. At lunch, he happened to walk past the enterence to Konoha on his way to a take-out stand - "Oh, hey Kotetsu; Izumo. On duty again? Seen anyone interesting?" - only to be shit down again. After lunch he got a little aggitated and had to go on a long run with his dogs before he was able to sleep.

On the third day, he found himself training from sunrise till two in the afternoon. Exhausted, he napped untill five. Annoyed at having not been woken by Sasuke arriving home, he went back to the mission room, even though he had no excuse this time. Iruka-sensei looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head, sympathy and equal distress in his eyes.

The forth day was no better and Kakashi, no energy to train and too worked up to nap, ended up laying flat on his back in the grass of the Uchiha compound's gardens. For several hours he laid there, watching the sun pass over him and the same stupid flock of birds getting lost in the clouds, and wondered why he was so worried and nervous. It was his job to watch the boy, not care for him. He and Sasuke hadnt been paired together for even a year yet and here he was, getting attached-

Attached. Was that what was happening? Kakashi groaned. Yes. He actually liked and cared for this damn brat.

Coming to this realisation - gods, why was this happening? - he fled to the Hokage's office, demanding to know what was happening.

"You know as much as I at this stage," The Third responded, sounding soothing. "Th ANBU stationed outside havent seen anything wrong."

Not alot of use; did they say that a Jutsu was being used?

Kakashi spent alot of that night running.

The next morning - well, just past noon then, but he had just gotten up so it felt like morning - Kakashi jumped up when he felt several chakra's nearing the compound. One chakra he had grown used to searching for.

At freaking last.

He met the ANBU and Sasuke at the compound's line and, ignoreing Sasuke's raised eyebrow, glared at the ANBU leader till he caved.

"The mission was a success-" "Tch, of course." Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. "- and the approprite measures have been taken. Everything went smoothly."

Kakashi's gaze went from the man to Sasuke. The boy looked tired and a little on edge. Kakashi counted three bandaged wounds and a few uncovered scraps; but Sasuke wasnt positioned any differently and he wasnt putting extra weight anywhere, so there was nothing major done. Still, Kakashi scowled.

It wasnt till he had Sasuke half way to the house - the ANBU safely far behind them - that he asked,

"Do I want to know what these guys were doing with the blood limits?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No."

Kakashi winced. "...Will they be alright?"

"Yes. A few dispelling jutsu's and a few weeks of care and the other's will be fine."

He paused. "Will _you_ be alright?"

Sasuke stopped and looked up at him. For a moment, they just leveled the other up. "Yes." Sasuke answered eventually. "They barely did anything to me before I found the proof I needed."

They must have taken their time with analysing and debating you then, Kakashi thought. He knelt down. "So long as you're ok." He finished carefully.

Sasuke looked surprised but nodded. He hesitated before shifting his stance; pressing his weight to one side and letting his arms lift ever so slightly. Kakashi took this as a sign and gently pulled the boy into an embrace. It was short and a little awkward and Sasuke stiffened before relaxing even a little but it confirmed Kakashi's worries and pulled Sasuke from his mission-mode instincts.

He was home, and he was safe.

**AN: Ack, when did it get so sappy D;**

**When you couldnt decide how to end it, idiot.**

**Shut up. **

**jwehikfd Need to stop talking to myself OTL.**

**I had another idea for the mission Sasuke could go on. It involved Sasuke being adorable, a pedophile and Kakashi kicking said pedophile's ass. However, I didnt think it was suitable and it would have made me very uncomfortable writing it. So you get a creepy orphanage with dangerous means instead. -isnt sure how thats better-.**

**I'm not entirely sure where this chapter went. Oh well. **

**And I strongly think that there must have been missions in which it was easier to send in a child. And I doubt any clan - except maybe the Hyuuga clan - but the Uchiha's would be strict enough to be training their children at that age. Cos seriously, Itachi was a Gennin at age 7; Sharingan master at 8, Chunnin at 10, ANBU captain at 12 -LOL could you imagen taking orders from a 12 year old? Why so epic, Itachi-kun!?- and S-class missing nin at 13. I know he's a speical case and all but I figured thats the type of things the Uchiha clan would have been aiming for.**

**Whats this? I updated only ten days after the last one? Legasp. AMAZING. **

**Has anyone heard Vanilla Sky's version of 'Umbrella'? I adore it. I can so see Sasuke listening to it! I love rock versions of pop/classic songs.**

**Reveiw before Kakashi works himself into a nervous state! D;**

**xxx**


	16. Ringing in his ears

**Disclaimer: If I owned (insert fandom's name here), there would be a whole lot more gay. Just sayin'.**

**Summary: Fifteenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Teamwork was important to Kakashi. Without knowing it, it was important to Sasuke too.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I've started a series of oneshots called 'Dipping into the why'. These stories will have pairings - Slash and het - and they'll also be the alternative endings ect to some chapters here. So basically, anything that COULD go into this storyline but I dont want to actually put INTO this series. While I'm sure there'll be a reasonable amount of angst, drama and seriousness, the ideas I have right now for it are mainly CRACK. I hope you like them!**

* * *

**Ringing in his ears.**

"Maa, Sasuke-teme, where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke breathed out hard through his nose. "How would I know, dobe?"

"...You _live_ with him."

"That doesnt mean he tells me anymore than he does you." Sasuke retorted at the blonde, who was sprawled on the grass to his right. "Kakashi made it very clear that we would be keeping the two lives seporate. He didnt tell me anything about this test and like hell I would have asked."

Naruto huffed, orange-clad chest raising and falling drastically. "No need to get defensive_._ I figured you two would have left and arrived together, is all."

Sasuke shifted on his bag he was using as a seat. "He was up when I left," He muttered. "But he likes to be late, so I didnt find anything wrong with leaving before him."

Sakura, sitting much closer to him than he was to Naruto, hummed lightly to interupt. Sasuke kept his gaze determindly ahead. "He's later today than he was yesterday." She said anxiously. "He told us to be here at dawn; I didnt eat breakfast!" None of them had, even Sasuke was starting to feel an edge of hunger now. "It's getting close to noon; surely he shouldnt be this late. Maybe somethings happened?"

"'Kashi can take of himself." Sasuke snapped at her, forgetting his vow to keep the nicknames at home in his annoyance. He hated how she and Naruto doubted him. Just because he was lazy and read porn - here, he ignored how he himself had the same veiws a few years ago and, sometimes, still. He was a Jounin for Kami's sake, he could get from one side of Konoha to the other without being attacked. Sasuke winced as a memory hit him; that one time when Sasuke was walking a very injured Kakashi home, and they actually _didnt_ get from the hospital to his compound before finding themselves in an ambush. He shook it away, not wanting to think of the possibilities. "He's just being an ass, is all."

"Thank you for your concern, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked to his right, to see Kakashi walking calmly towards them. Sakura and Naruto immedietly jumped up from their positions to yell at him.

"You're late! What time do you call this, eh!?"

"Hm. So very sorry." Kakashi said as Sasuke stood to join them. "At least you were all on time though."

A vein throbbed on Sakura's forehead. She huffed loudly. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and put a small alarm clock on a stump. "I've set this to go off at noon," He announced, pulling a hand out of his pocket to reveal two silver bells. "I have here two small bells... Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails; doesnt get any lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree trunk so your team mates can eat lunch infront of you."

Sasuke pulled a face, and saw simular ones on his team mates'.

_'So thats why we werent to have breakfast...'_

"All you need," Kakashi continued. "Is one bell... each. Obviously, there arent enough. So one of you is defenetly headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school... and disgrace."

The three students swallowed, eyes flicking from their sensei, to the bells and to eachother. Kakashi paused for a moment, curling is fingers around the bells. "Attack as if you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." The single eye met Sasuke's gaze and the boy masked his face just a bit too slowly - Kakashi saw the conflicting emotions there.

"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura squealed loudly, pink hair shaking. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Yeah! You couldnt even avoid that rubber! You're gonna get killed!" Sasuke let out a deep breath; Uzumaki clearly didnt knwo what he was getting into either. like Haruno. Idiots.

Kakashi looked at the two, bored. "Only the weak talk loudly. Forget the dunce; we start on my signal."

Naruto looked furious; his ears were pink and his whole body trembling in rage. He yanked out a kunai and poised it right as he started to move. Sakura gasped and Sasuke's body moved on instinct. He growled low and moved, his body quicker than Naruto's, he would easily catch up.

But Kakashi was already there; gripping Naruto's hair and pointing the boy's own kunai to the back of the blond head. Sasuke's bosy snapped back into a graceful stance, as if he hadnt moved, before Sakura or Naruto could see. Kakashi looked over at him though, an amused and warm look in his eye.

"Not so fast; I didnt say go."

* * *

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." Kakashi told Naruto.

Sasuke watched from his place in the trees as Naruto foolishly attacked Kakashi again and again. Kakashi had his orange covered porn out and was blocking Naruto's attacks with one hand, eyes on the pages infront of him. Then suddenly, Kakashi was behind a kneeling Naruto and had his hands together in a sign. At first, Sasuke frowned; 'Kashi was going to use a flame jutsu on Naruto? Not only was it not needed on the idiot, but it was a really odd choice for Kakashi, as fire jutsu's were the ones Kakashi knew least about. But then Kakashi grinned and Sasuke recogniced the techneique from when Kakashi and Gai had their last 'compitition' - who could use the most inapproprete techneique to defeat the other.

"Naruto! Get out of there! You'll be killed!"

And now Sakura had given away her place. Sasuke sighed softly; were they a_ll _idiots?!

"Too late," Kakashi annouced, moving his hands together. "One thousand years of pain!"

Naruto let out a high pitched scream and went hurtling through the air to land in the river. Kakashi grinned, proud.

Yes. They were all complete idiots.

Ten minutes and a good show from Naruto later, the blonde had been caught in one of Kakashi's traps. Kakashi hummed as he picked up the bell, scolding Naruto lightly. And it was then that Sasuke saw his chance; he yanked out several weapons and threw them, hard and fast and deadly. They struck Kakashi hard over the side of his upperbody. Naruto yelled, but Sasuke swore straight away. There was no way Kakashi had let those hit him. The man disapeared into smoke and in his place was a log. Sasuke swore again - how many times had Kakashi used that stupid technique on him over the last few years?! And he had let himself fall for it again!

And revealed his hiding place.

He pushed himself out of the tree, dropping to the ground and racing away, to a safer place to re-hide his chakra. He could almost hear Kakashi snickering at him.

* * *

Walking down a pathway of trees, Sasuke turned round when he heard Sakura scream out. Across the dirt gap, Kakashi spoke casually.

"Lesson two. Genjutsu: the art of illusion. Sakura fell for it." Kakashi would tease Sasuke about how later. Right now, the boy seemed smug.

"I'm not like them." He stated, turning to face the older nin. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, book in hand.

"Save your boasts until you've gotten a bell, _Sasuke._"

They both stepped forewards, faceing the other head on. "Have you forgotten who my clan was, 'Kashi?" Sasuke taunted, smiling. "The Uchiha clan is the most elite force in the whole village."

Kakashi placed his book back into his pocket. "I remember, 'Suke. I'm quite looking foreward to this." And he was. He and Saske had trained together plenty, yes. But Sasuke trained alone more and they never fought to actually hurt.

Sasuke ducked down and threw several weapons at his teacher, making the man dash to one side. "A frontal attack is useless here." He called, almost missing the twang of rope being cut by one of the shuriken over Sasuke's scoff.

A trap? He had set up traps already?

He jumped up to avoid the knives - damn, where does Sasuke keep all this?! - and landed right into another trap as Sasuke jumped up to him from behind.

Startled, Kakshi turned, managing to grab the left kick aimed at his head. Sasuke's right fist came flying up and Kakashi used his other hand to grab that too. Sasuke was easily playing into a simple hold, but why? Sasuke turned his whole body upside down to try another kick with his free leg, only to have Kakashi move his arms to block that too. Kakashi was suddenly very concious about his open stomach. But Sasuke wasnt after his obviously defenseless spots, aparently. It wasnt until Sasuke let out a 'heh' and his free hand went swinging to Kakashi's hip that the teacher realised the boy's plan.

The bells!

Kakashi shoved his hips back, pulling them out of range just in time. Sasuke's fingers grazed the metal of the bells. The older man kicked at Sasuke's stomach, pushing them both backwards. Kakashi landed on his feet while Sasuke managed to twist himself round to land on his knees. As he stood, Kakashi had to admit he was very impressed with his ward.

"I admit, you're not like the others."

Sasuke smirked.

"You're not letting yourself to be distracted from your goal, thats good." He praised, glad that he wasnt the only one that had noticed Naruto trying to attack Kakashi rather that aiming for the bells. Sasuke blew out a breath, to push a lock of hair from his eyes.

"The mission is to get a bell. I w_ill_ get a bell."

With that, the boy's hands flew into action. Horse, tiger... _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Kakashi's eye widened and he paniced for a moment - Sasuke had never shown he could do this level of jutsu's before! His chakra shouldnt have developed enough! Hell, Kakashi knew Chunnins and even and few Jounins that couldnt master the Katon yet. In fact, he was so stunned by Sasuke's hidden talent, that he only registered the danger when he felt the warmth of the flames on his face. Then he moved.

Sasuke removed his hand from his lips, letting the last few flames swirl from his mouth as he breathed out. He waited as the smoke cleared, running his tounge over his lips to taste the coal-like flavour they held. The air clear, there was a large dip in the ground form Sasuke's attack, but no Kakashi!

Damn!

Sasuke's head flew around, sharp eyes looking for any movement. _'Where is he? Behind me? Above? Right? Left?'_

"Below." A voice said, and Sasuke grunted as his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked, hard, into the ground.

He scowled as Kakashi knelt down infront of him, trying to shift the dirt that covered him from the neck down.

"Lesson three," He said, smiling. "Ninjutsu. You were right though, you are a head and shoulders above the rest." He snickered and Sasuke glared dangerously. "You know what they say though; the nail that sticks up is the one to get hammered down." Kakashi laughed outright now and walked away, flipping out his book.

Sasuke swore and grit his teeth. "See if I cook you dinner tonight!" He called after the man, pissed.

Seconds later, Sakura wondered out from the trees, looking dazed. She stared at Sasuke, who huffed lightly. Then she screamed something about a disbodied head and fainted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"There is something wrong with you, Haruno."

* * *

Sasuke didnt really know why he did it. Offer up his food to Naruto, that is.

He hates the blonde idiot. And the pink haired one too. They're annoying and stupid. They dont know what it takes to be a real ninja. Neither of them have seen death; seen ninja's in action. They act before they think, and act badly even when they do.

But... Naruto had defended himself. Sakura had tried to warn him at one point.

They were trying.

And maybe, some of what Kakashi had said had sunken in while he had sat on Sasuke. Nins worked in teams all the time. For training, for missions, for life.

His clan had been a team, of sorts. It made a lump form in his throat to remember that far back.

He and Kakashi were a team alot.

He thought about his mother, how she asked for his help in the kitchen sometimes. How Sasuke would wash the ingredients and she would prepare them and, occasionally, Itachi would slide them into the pans and the three of them would get dinner ready alot quicker and it would taste so much better.

He thought about his father, how he would bring home Jounins and sometimes Chunnins to help him on a particular mission or job for the force, to get a different veiw point or opinion.

He thought about his brother with a pang. How Itachi would go out of his way to help Sasuke at every turn. How he would do anything and everything to help his little brother. Itachi had given up alot for Sasuke.

He thought about Kakashi for a long while. How Kakashi had taken him in. How he pushed and pushed him. How he gave him what he needed, even if it wasnt what he wanted. How he always looked out for his best interests and simply wanted to protect him.

He thought about himself and how he did the same thing for Kakashi.

If he was going to be a part of this team. If there was going to be a team at all, they would need to work as one; to ask for help; to sacrifice and to protect.

They would need to trust eachother.

It would be a long road. Sasuke had been taught to fight solo. He had been brought up to never ask for help. He had a clan to avenge.

And he still couldnt trust very easily.

But the first step is always the hardest.

"Here." He said, holding the tray of bento - Kakashi, you ass. We got this for takeout last night! - up to Naruto. "Eat."

Behind a tree, Kakashi smiled, incredibly proud.

* * *

"Maa, 'Suke?"

"Hn?"

"Why didnt you tell me you could use the Katon?"

Sasuke paused, still walking. He and Kakashi were on their way home, having said goodbye to the other two a few minutes before. "You didnt ask." He said. "Besides, Pakkun knows I can." Kakashi started, amazed.

"What? He asked you?"

"No. He saw me use it."

Now Kakashi stopped walking. "When?" He demanded, not amused in the slightest. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground.

"During that ambush. You were unconcious. Remember, I had managed to call the nin dogs?" kakashi nodded, remembering waking up to seeing them all crowding him in the hospital room. "I havent had a reason to use it in front of you apart from then."

Kakashi let out a breath and put his arm over Sasuke's shoulders as they continued to walk. "Well, I'm very impressed. And proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's breath hitched and Kakashi remembered when he had first said that to the boy, when he was ten. And he had almost cried. He rubbed the boy's arm. "You did really well." A pause. "But you didnt actually get the bell, did you?" He grinned.

Sasuke looked up at him and lifted a hand from his pocket. A small silver bell tinkled.

Kakashi looked down at his bell and well, look at that. Only one bell sat there. "Ah. When-?"

"When you were sitting on me." Sasuke's eyes flashed at that. Kakashi rubbed his head, he knew he'd gone a bit far with that. "I had one arm free. You pointed them out but didnt mention them again when you got up." Sasuke shrugged. "I nabbed it then."

"I see." Kakashi laughed. "Well, you did say you would get it!" He held his hand out for it. Sasuke shook his head and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Mine now, 'Kashi." He said, stepping ahead as they passed into Uchiha property, almost taunting Kakashi into attacking.

Instead the man scoffed. "Little bastard."

* * *

**AN: I didnt quite mean for the chapter to go this way. I really wanted to do more and more of the different scenes that were going on in this bit. I really wanted to add:**

"...Passed!"

Sasuke blinked, unimpressed by the surprise interuption. Sakura had let out an eep and was now sitting, stunned, while Naruto was just confused. Sasuke frowned as Kakashi went on about not letting down your team members and such. Naruto yelled, happy and Sakura was glowing with glee. Sasuke stood up and stretched, moving foreward to smack Kakashi round the head.

Sakura and Naruto stared, mouths open as Kakashi chuckled and allowed it.

"Ass," Sasuke said, affection and annoyence in equal measures.

**But yeah, I thought it was a bit too like the ending scene I have now. With the teasing and such. So I left it.**

**I like how the ending tied in with my first chapter of 'Dipping into the why'. With the 'mine' and the possessiveness and and stuff. **

**The whole thing with the ambush and the dogs and the Katon is in a chapter I'm doing now. YUP. There's future references to chapters as well as past references. I like it all to tie in.**

**This chapter was fuuuuuuun. I got to re-read the first few chapters of the manga. -hearts-**

**I want to post another chapter on friday or sunday. Because Saturday is my birthday - 18 at last! - so yeah. -grins-**

**Review, before Sasuke steals your bells!**

**xxx**


	17. Long way down

**Disclaimer: If I owned (insert fandom's name here), there would be a whole lot more gay. Just sayin'.**

**Summary: Sixteenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke dreams.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I've started a series of oneshots called 'Dipping into the why'. These stories will have pairings - Slash and het - and they'll also be the alternative endings ect to some chapters here. So basically, anything that COULD go into this storyline but I dont want to actually put INTO this series. While I'm sure there'll be a reasonable amount of angst, drama and seriousness, the ideas I have right now for it are mainly CRACK. I hope you like them!**

**ALSO: Ever heard the song 'Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Appartus? I love it. It came on just as I got the idea for this and it really fits (sometimes). And, actually, it's kind of the way I veiw their relationship for this whole fic. Huh. Awesome. (Even though I always picture Naruto/Sasuke dying for the other to this song. Or the Itachi-Sasuke thing. GOSH ITS SO AWESOME GO LISTEN NOW, EH?!)**

* * *

**Long way down.**

* * *

_**'I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_I was running through a forest._

_It was dark, the sky an expance of black ink. No stars, no lights. A dull full moon hung lifelessly above me._

_Us. It hanged above us._

_The trees were thick, but not overly tall and very very green with needle-like leaves. It was not Konoha. I didnt recognise these woods. The dirt beneth me was not soft; it was like wood chippings under my bare feet, cutting into the soft skin at my ankles. _

_It was silent. Too quiet for a forest. It was disturbing and maybe that should have been my first sign that something was wrong. All I could hear was my own laboured breaths and thumping heart and the chippings snapping beneath my feet. But I couldnt stop running to check or think things through. If I stopped I would loose him. He would get away, even though he was walking while I was running._

_Itachi was always ahead of me._

_Nii-san. _

_I couldnt call out to him, my mouth and body refused to do what I told them. I was just along for the ride with no control. _

_He kept dissappearing out of veiw, using the trees to confuse me. I moved faster, deperate to reach him. But no matter how quick I was, he was always so far ahead without even trying. I knew this yet my body was determined. It pushed itself past my limits; everything ached and hurt, pain shooting through me. I panted heavily, the trees wizzed by, my footsteps grew louder with effort to stay on course and my blood pounded in my ears till it was all I could hear._

_Then I broke out of the forest and everything was clear and silent. Even I, with all the noise I had just been making, didnt make a sound. My heart rate and breathing normal again._

_I was on the edge of a steep cliff with a deep, wide vally below me. It went down and down till it faded to black. And on the other side of this cliff was another ledge. _

_Nii-san stood there looking right at me. _

_He was just as I remembered. Tall and muscular, brown-black hair pulled low into a ponytail. His fringe hung over his Konoha headband, the silver catching on the moonlight and illuminating the crossed out leaf symbol. His skin was as pale as my own and his features and sharp. I had forgotten how simular we looked. Except his eyes, while haunted like mine were not the same. Mine were an inky black, like all Uchiha's._

_His were spinning blood red. _

_I glanced either side of me. The cliff was endless, with no joining to the other side. And behind me was just forest. _

_Foreward was the only option. I had to get to Itachi. There was no choice in the matter._

_I took a step back, readying myself for the jump. I was sure I could make it; I had jumped farther before - just never over a gap. It would take more effort to resist the fall but I had more than enough determination. _

_I could do this._

_"Come Otouto." Itachi said, though I couldnt see his mouth move. I gave a sharp nod. Itachi's eyes were so sad. _

_I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hurt him. I didnt know what I wanted. _

_But I know I needed to jump. _

_Another step back. And then three quick ones forewards and I was in the air._

_What happened next seemed to take forever. At first I was just flying through the air, I had done this a few times before so the rush was familar but not distracting. And then the air fell heavy and I felt myself decending from my jump far too soon. I tried my best to push myself across more but I was just over half way somehow, despite my calculations. I looked up, realisation hitting me and the picture of my brother will be burned in my mind forever._

_He was torn. His hands clenched by his sides, shaking, because he wanted to reach out for me, but he couldnt. His eyes were dark again, and full of fear as well as the sadness. He looked closer to crying than I had ever seen him, eyes swimming with tears made of blood. My hand reached out up to him as my body fell back and I swear he reached out to me too before the world faded out and I fell into blackness._

* * *

Kakashi slammed the door open as Sasuke cried out in his sleep. It had taken him just over a second to get from his bed to Sasuke's when the boy started screaming, all the while he wondered if he was too slow.

For a second he just stood in the doorway, stunned to see that Sasuke was in no danger except the one in his head. The ten year old was thrashing, his body rigid and shaking. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, the sheets kicked out to tangle round his legs. One hand burried in the mattress and the other reaching around wildly. His brow was creased and his teeth gritted, a moan in his throat. Kakashi was suddenly reminded of how the boy had looked after that poisen attempt; so in pain but unable to do anything.

Sasuke arched his back and let out a cry. Kakashi dove towards him.

"Sasuke?!"

He knelt on the bed and grabbed the boy round his shoulders, Sasuke hissed and flinched away but the man stayed strong, refusing to let go as he pulling the twisting boy up into a sitting position.

"Sasuke?!"

With a pained gasp, Sasuke's eyes flew open. He stilled completely for a beat, forgetting to breath. Then he shuddered hard, trying to pull away from Kakashi.

Kakashi felt a pang of regectment before he realised Sasuke's eyes were glazed. He was still half asleep. Still half in his nightmare.

"Sasuke?" He pulled the boy back to him, ignoreing the whimpers and futile struggles. He shushed Sasuke gently, curling his arm round the boy's front to pin him against him and threaded his other hand into Sasuke's fringe, moveing his fingers slowly to sooth him as he spoke comforting words into the small ear. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Sasuke? I'm right here. Wake up Sasuke, it's a dream. I wouldnt let anything hurt you."

Now the memory of Sasuke's clans' first aniversary came into his head.

Sasuke had quietened. He was breathing was hitched but no longer laboured and when Kakashi looked down Sasuke eyes were wet but very wide and awake.

"Sasuke?"

The boy shook but looked up, tears spilling from his eyes. Sasuke broke the contact quickly, looking down to Kakashi's stomach before closing his eyes and slowly leaning into cuddle himself against the man. Kakashi cooed lightly as Sasuke sobbed and pulled his arms tight around the young child.

* * *

_I was running through the forest again._

_Itachi was no where in sight this tim but I knew where to go. I slipped through the trees by the moonlight, at loud and determined as last time but with a curl of apprerention in me, not just confusion._

_The silence was killed as, once again, my heartbeat rose louder and louder till there was nothing but the thump-thump-thump. And I knew what I would see as I broke though the trees._

_The same cliff, the same darkness looming under me._

_And Nii-san on the other side; watching me with pain in his blood-red eyes._

_"Come Otouto." He said, without moveing his lips. But he flinched as I heard it and took a step back. For a second I thought he was going to call out to me. But he seemed as out-of-control of his body as I was._

_Another step back._

_I could make it this time. Even I didnt believe me._

_Yet, my eyes on his, I took three steps foreward quickly._

_My second foot had barely left the cliff side when something snagged the back of my shirt, yanking me back to safety._

_I was still in the air, being held up by my shirt. I was stunned into stillness but my body turned itself to look up, to see Kakashi; standing tall and powerful with one hand by his side and the other on his back. He was staring up at the other cliff, single eye hard and cold. But when he turned to look at me, that eye was soft and warm and relief that he had been on time. Suddenly, I had been put down nect to him and he was still looking down at me with a hidden smile. He turned away from Itachi and towards me, putting out his hand._

_I stared for a long moment. Then I looked over to my brother, who was watching with mixed emotions._

_"Come Otouto." But his lips remained still and he shook his head, urging me to go against his voice and against what I needed to do. _

_My body and trying to get back to the cliff side, I could feel it shoveing at me, screaming to go and try again at the jump. _

_I swallowed and let out a breath._

_Then I put my hand into Kakashi's._

_Kakashi smiled, eye closing. We turned to walk back into the forest. Just as we were about to leave the cliff behind, to make it fade away, I looked back._

_I swear Nii-san was smiling too._

* * *

Kakashi stood at Sasuke's door, ready and waiting to jump in as soon as Sasuke opened his mouth to cry out. Sasuke was tense under the covers, wriggleing and shifting.

He stiffened and Kakashi moved a step closer.

Then Sasuke relaxed completely, turning on his side to curl up under the covers with a smile on his face.

Kakashi paused, still half ready to dash over. He straightened up and tilted his head in a smile.

He hoped that this meant Sasuke was over this particular nightmare.

* * *

**AN: EHE I dont usually do first POV's but I felt a bit like it. And I quite like how it came out.**

**But do you? Like, should I just stick with third POV from now on? **

**Itachiiiiiiii-saaaaan. ILU. Eeeeeeee. **

**I should probably do fluff next time. Even though I'm so desperate to do a it from the Zabuza and Haku saga -whines-.**

**And on that note, a QUESTION: Which scenes from the manga/anime would you like to see done in this fic? Any chapters/episodes in particular? How about not from the manga? Dont forget to give me ideas, please!**

**And I'm EIGHTEEN NOW. OHYES. I AM LEGAL. Meaning I can do so many new things! ...I meant get a tattoo, pervs. LOL. And write smut! (Cos I so didnt before -cough-).**

**Anyway!**

**R and R, before Itachi invades you dreams. ....Ohohoho -glees-.**

**xxx**


	18. Chance

**Disclaimer: If I owned (insert fandom's name here), there would be a whole lot more gay. Just sayin'.**

**Summary: Seventeenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. Sasuke shook his head, confused, and looked up into the smiling face of a silver-haired stranger.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I've started a series of oneshots called 'Dipping into the why'. These stories will have pairings - Slash and het - and they'll also be the alternative endings ect to some chapters here. So basically, anything that COULD go into this storyline but I dont want to actually put INTO this series. While I'm sure there'll be a reasonable amount of angst, drama and seriousness, the ideas I have right now for it are mainly CRACK. I hope you like them!**

* * *

**Chance.**

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto hummed as she pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven, placing them on the side before returning to her large bowl of rice. The door opened and shut in the hall and she called over her shoulder, recognising the chakra easily.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun!"

Her eldest son entered the kitchen, smiling lightly. "Sorry I'm late; the mission room was packed." He unzipped his jacket, laying it over the back of a chair before sitting and starting to unravel his leg bindings. Mikoto nodded as she started to add in the mixings and roll the rice into balls.

"I guess everyone is trying to get their reports in before the festival starts. I wouldn't worry, your father didn't think you'd be able to get away early. I'm sure he'll be pleased enough that you're home in time enough to help out before the celebrations start."

Behind her, Itachi's face went blank, he looked down. "Yes. I'm sure." He murmured. Then, "Is Sasuke ready?"

"He went to get changed a little while ago." She turned and smiled at her son. "Once you've dressed will you help him?"

The idea of his five-year-old brother struggling to put on his kimono, not wanting to disturb their mother's work or ask a reletive to help, was amusing and Itachi felt a smile pull at his lips; his beloved little brother chasing away the bad thoughts of their father. "Of course. Shall I send him to help you here after?"

"Oh, yes please, sweet. I want to start getting the first load of food down to the tables in about half an hour. Sasuke would love to run them down for me." She motioned to the large pile of plated and prepped foods that would go down to the food tables in the middle of the Konoha streets, where the festival would be at it's fullest. The Uchiha clan was always a large contributer to the festivals - food, games, security, prizes and even volenteers for other stalls.

Itachi bent his head down to his mother before leaving the kitchen and heading to his room. It took him a few good minutes to wash the grime of the day off, and few more to dress himself in his festival clothes and his new silk kimono, the black fabric with red flowers loose and shining in the light. He tied his hair back in red, attached his money bag at one hip and a small paper lanturn with the Uchiha cest on the other. Sandles were at the door, so he walked bare-foot down the hall, to Sasuke's door.

Inside Sasuke was half-dressed. Itachi watched at the door for a moment as his brother struggled with the tie at his waist, one arm in the kimono and the other gripping the flowing silk at his knees, unsure of where all the excess fabric should be. Sasuke's eyes were hard with concentration and determination, pink tounge sticking out from the corner of his lips as he worked. Itachi smiled warmly.

"Mother wont be happy if your crease your new kimono, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke jumped slightly and turned round, a smile filling his face despite the teasing and eyes full of happiness and love as he dove at his brother, clinging to his waist.

"Itachi!" Laughing, Itachi hugged the small boy back until Sasuke scrambled from their cuddle to frown, hands on hips. "You're late!"

Itachi chuckled, ruffling his brothers hair. "Yes, sorry, Otouto. I was delaid in the mission room." Sasuke's frown disappeared instantly, hearing Itachi's lateness was due to work.

"Ok, I was worried you had forgotten!" Itachi smiled, unable to keep his stotic attititude for even a second when around his brother.

"Never. Now," He straightened, tilting his head to eye Sasuke's dressing. "Lets get you sorted out. At least you remembered to put on under clothes - but your shirt is backwards."

Sasuke pulled at the collar of his mesh shirt. "Oh. I thought it was a bit tight." He put his arms up, ready.

Itachi pulled gently at the silk, taking the fabric away from his brothers body and laying it carefully on his bed. Then he pulled the shirt over Sasuke's head, making sure to catch the boy's nose. Sasuke pouted and Itachi shook his head in amusement, kissing the tip of his brother's nose in sorry.

Five minutes later, Sasuke was dressed correctly in his kimono, which was identical to Itachi's except Sasuke's was made from white silk, not black. Sasuke was perched on his bed as Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed dramatically.

"I worry that your hair will always be this unruly, Sasuke. I think it will always stick up at the back no matter what you do."

Sasuke giggled. "Even if I grow it long like yours, Aniki?" The boy turned to play with the ponytail his broher had. "Will it stick up all the back even if it's long?"

Itachi pulled lightly at Sasuke's fringe. "Maybe - your hair is as stubborn as you are, after all." Sasuke scowled and Itachi grinned, giving the boy a light push. "Go on, you're all done. Mother needs your help to get the food to the tables."

Sasuke's eyes danced. "Yeah?!" He scrambled off the bed and started to the door, sliding it open before pausing. "Are you helping mother too?"

"No." Sasuke's smiled fell slightly. "I'm going to help father set up. I'll see you at the tables, no doubt." The happy look returned and Itachi joined his brother in walking down the hall. They seporated at the kitchen, Sasuke going in and showing his outfit off to their mother, who cooed and complimented him lovingly. Itachi left the house, slipping on his sandles, and the compound, to thread through the busy streets and find his father - who didn't coo, but did ask about his mission.

* * *

"Ok, Sasuke, if you take these last ones, you can stay at the festival the rest of the night."

Sasuke turned to his mother, gleefull. "Really?!"

"Yes." Mikoto smiled at her happy son. "You've been working so hard tonight. Make sure to stay in the sight of one of our reletives though." An easy job - Sasuke could go almost anywhere tonight and find one of the clan members without looking too far. "And tell your brother to have a bit of fun. Oh, and tell your father I'll be there in a few minutes." She helped Sasuke pile the trays and boxes up. Then she placed a tied bundle on top. "For the workers." She winked.

Sasuke checked he had his money bag, that his lanturn was lit at his hip and that his grip was strong on the foods, before calling a goodbye and dashing off into the darkening streets outside the compound.

Really, Sasuke should have taken the last trays in two trips, as there were so many. He had done this route four of five times so far tonight, and he could easily walk it with his eyes closed, but the crowd was getting thicker and thicker and it was harder to not bump into anyone, to dodge the dropped items on the floor and to watch out and escape from skilled hands looking to grab a free bite. And the trays were piled on taller too this time, Sasuke could barely see over the top.

But he could see the corner that would lead him to the main road; where the festival was at it's highest and where his reletives had placed most their stalls. He sped up a little, wanting to ditch his job and have some fun like the rest of the kids his age. Maybe it was that that made him a but sloppy, or maybe it was the lantern hanging from the stall next to him that suddenly went out that made him loose concentration. Either way, his foot caught on someone's fallen jacket or wrap and he fell foreward, the carefully stacked food flying out his hands. He shut his eyes and waited for impact and so was surprised when his front never hit the dirt road. Sasuke opened his eyes to see his face a good few inches away from the ground, even through his hands weren't there holding him up. It was only then that he realised that there was a hand round his arm, keeping him from falling flat on his face. He pulled his knees up under him, carefully minding his kimono, and the hand let go gently when he was seated with no chance of him falling down again.

Sasuke shook his head, confused, and looked up into the smiling face of a silver-haired stranger.

The man was pale, hair tilted one way and flopping onto his left eye, making it invisible. His right eye was grey and friendly and his smile was wide. He was dressed in a dark blue kimono with silver and black pattens dancing at the bottom and had a lantern at one hip and a fan and money bag at the other. The kimono had an odd symbol at the sleeve, looking like a face, that Sasuke didn't recognise as any clan symbol. Like Sasuke, the man was kneeling, one hand now in his lap and the other holding up a pefectly balanced pile of trays and boxes - the bundle for Sasuke's father and brother even still on the top. Sasuke gasped, scrambleing up and bowing.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" He held his arms out.

The man chuckled as he stood in one smooth motion, the boxes not swaying once. Sasuke noticed this with a slight narrow of his eyes and let his arms fall. "No problem..." The single visible eye looked over him, no doubt taking in his pale skin, dark hair and black eyes - all tell-tale signs of Uchiha genes - before landing on the Uchiha crest on the small lit lanturn at his side. "Uchiha-kun." He finished. "You must have been in a rush to get these to your family's stalls."

"Yes," Sasuke stood carefully, trying not to get his kimono dusty. He bowed to the man as he stood gracefully. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

The man hummed. "Ah." Recognision flew into his face. "The youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto." Sasuke nodded. "And the young brother of Uchiha Itachi. How lovely to meet you." He motioned behind him, in the direction Sauske had been heading. "Would you like some help? We wouldn't want you tripping again."

Sasuke flushed in the dim light and he almost snapped back at the man that he needed no help. But he had been taught to be polite, especially when one helped you. So he nodded and fell into step with the man as they started walking.

"Thank you..." Sasuke waited for the man to offer his name but received just a smile in responce. He looked up at the man with suspicion.

"You're a nin." It wasn't a question. The man looked mildly surprised.

"You have sharp eyes, Uchiha-kun. No doubt you will be joining the ranks of ninja yourself soon?"

Sasuke wanted to tell him that he was already _in_ those ranks, by records only, but held his tounge. It hadn't escaped him that the man hadn't quite answered the question. "I'm enrolled into the academy." He said instead. The man nodded, seemingly pleased with this. Sasuke's eyes fell on the symbol at his arm again. "That isn't a clan symbol." He said in a questioning-demanding tone that he had heard his father use with suspects.

Again the man looked impressed. "It isn't." He said cheerfully. Sasuke scowled as his meaning was dodged again. The man stopped suddenly at the corner to the mainstreet. "I'll let you go on alone from here."

Finding this odd, Sasuke opened his mouth to ask why, when the man spoke again.

"I was wondering if you might do me a favour?"

Sasuke blinked, but agreed. His family had always taught him it was better to repay debts and favours right away and this was obviously the chance. The man helped to pile the boxes and trays into Sasuke's arms, making sure he had a tight grip before letting go. Then he pulled out a slip of paper.

"This is for Itachi-san."

"Aniki?" The man nodded.

"It is just a message saying that the Hokage wishes to see him in the morning." The paper was showed briefly to him, to confirm this, before the man slipped it into the belt of Sasuke's kimono for him to carry. Then he straightened. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah." This was a dismissal, he was sure. "Thank you-"

"Thank who, Otouto?"

Sasuke span around, surprised. "Aniki!" His brother smiled. "I was thanking this-" But when Sasuke turned again to introduce the man, there was no one there. He stared. "But- he was just-"

Itachi knelt down and placed a hand on his brother's head. "Sasuke?"

The boy leant into the touch. "I _knew _it. He _was _a ninja."

"I see." Itachi hummed, standing again. "Come on, lets get these to father." He took the top half of the food from Sasuke and started round the corner. As Sasuke caught up with him, he paused. "Maybe we should keep your encounter between us? Father wouldn't be happy that you imposed on someone during the festival - even by accident." Seeing Sasuke's crestfallen face, he continued quickly. "And mother would most likely hunt him down so she could feed him cookies in thanks." They both laughed and Itachi looked down at his pile as they started walking again. "Ah, speaking of cookies...?"

"Mother put some in the bundle for you and father." Sasuke informed him happily. They arrived at their father's stall moments later. Fugaku looked over Sasuke with a careful eye before smiling at his young son.

"I hear you've been helping your mother." He said as Sasuke placed the trays down.

"Hai, father. These are the last of them. Mother says she will be along in a few minutes." Next to Sasuke, Itachi started pulling out the food, arranging them carefully on the plates and bowls.

Fugaku nodded. "There's still a good few hours left in the night." He said, dismissing Sasuke with a wave of his hand as he turned to a man and a young boy who were stopping at their stall. "Good evening, Morino-san, Morino-kun..."

"Ah, Nii-san?" Sasuke fumbled with the note at his side as his brother turned to him, eyebrow raised. "This is for you!"

Itachi took the note, reading it over carefully as Sasuke took the empty trays from the table and placed them under it for safe keeping. "Oh." Itachi said with a nod. "Hm, I think i know who your ninja was, Sasuke."

"Oh?" The boy looked up as Itachi shook his head, tucking the note away.

"No matter." He refused to say anymore on the subject.

Sasuke pouted, a face that usually melted all his relitives till they gave in. But hsi eye caught a stand over the road and he couldn't help the smile that jumped to his face. "Aniki! Come on!" He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him along. "Mother said you had to have fun tonight!" He made a bee-line for the stall.

"I don't think fun includes me buying you pocky, Sasuke-kun." He chuckled, but allowed himself to be dragged along by the little boy anyways.

* * *

**AN: I am so so sososososososososososo sorry. For the lack of updateing lately, that is. I have been majorly emoing over a death of my fav character in the Torchwood series. It's stupid, but I was actually heartbroken. YES. I cried for Ianto Jones. STFU it was AWEFUL. I knooooow it was ages ago but gods, for like, two weeks after I was unable to think of anything else. srsly. I get way too emotionally attached to characters. The same thing happened when I found out Justin was going to leave in Queer as Folk. Or when Hawkgirl and GreenLantern broke up in JLU. IT MAKES ME EMO. Lemme tell you if Sasuke dies in the manga I will emo for absolutely AGES.**

**And I have a bad feeling he will. Die, I mean. As much as I don't want him to I can so see the end of the manga going like this: Tobi is a bad boy. Tries and almost succeds in killing Naruto and Konoha. Sasuke suddenly realises he can't let that happen because, psh, that wasn't what his Nii-san lived and made sacifies for damnit! So he protects about-to-be-killed!Naruto and gets himself killed in the process. Sauske and Naruto have a weepy reunion in which Sauske says sorry, Naruto forgives and Sasuke probably mentions that Naruto his his best friend -hearts-. -maybe they kiss so that Naruto can be Sasuke's first and last kiss awwwwwwwww-. ANYWAY. So Sauske dies for Konoha and Naruto. Thus the honour is returned to the Uchiha clan and he and Itachi go down as Heroes of Konoha instead of emo-assholes. THE END.**

**That, or Sasuke almost dies for Naruto but manages to survive! Yeeeey. Then he is forgiven. Naruto becomes Hokage; Sasuke becomes ANBU captian and they have many man-babies together and Kakashi and Iruka are proud.**

**....STFU I CAN DREAM. **

**Anyway. Also, I'm sorry for the Itachi-based chapter again. But I have a few chapters half-written and this just happened to be the first one done. Plus, he needed to be in it for the whole Meeting-that-one-of-them-forgets-about-so-they-can-have-a-cannon-meeting-yeeeeeey Cliche that I like so much. **

**I think i'm going to start writting Sasuke's choice soon. THATS RIGHT. Soon you will know whether Sasuke goes to Orochimaru still or not! It will be a two part chapter! And they will be posted at the same time, don't worry. **

**Ok, shutting up now. This AN is almost as long as the fic OTL.**

**R and R! Before Sasuke makes you buy him pocky! **

**xxx**


	19. Lunch with friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned (insert fandom's name here), there would be a whole lot more gay. Just sayin'.**

**Summary: Eighteenth in the 'Parental Kakashi' series. "If they're having a meeting, then why is Sasuke-teme there?"**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who replied to my question. Due to very popular demands there will be no slash or pairings in this series. However, due to surpriseingly frequent requests, I've started a series of oneshots called 'Dipping into the why'. These stories will have pairings - Slash and het - and they'll also be the alternative endings ect to some chapters here. So basically, anything that COULD go into this storyline but I dont want to actually put INTO this series. While I'm sure there'll be a reasonable amount of angst, drama and seriousness, the ideas I have right now for it are mainly CRACK. I hope you like them!**

* * *

**Lunch with friends.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was not having a good day. It was one of the rare days that she had her team had off and, so, should have been a brillient day. But nothing ever goes to plan. Espeically since Sasuke had refused her suggestion of meeting up for a date.

Again.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura groaned outloud, body stopping and hand coming up to her forehead. And now Naruto had found her. Was she really going to have to put up with him on her day off?! The blonde caught up with her, panting and grinning, scars stretching over his cheeks.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"It was." She muttered, starting up a walk again.

Naruto followed. "Hm, what was that?"

"I said 'It's not', morning I mean. It's almost one in the afternoon, for kami's sake."

Naruto ruffled the back of his hair. "Aha, yeah, I only just got up though." He had been training half the night and had frankly been lucky to make it back to his place before falling unconcious. Sakura sniffed and pulled an unimpressed look.

"I'll bet." Lazy idiot, she thought.

Naruto stuck his hands behind his head. "So I'm going to meet Iruka-sensei at the academy in a few hours, wanna come?"

Sakura hesitated. She would like to see her old Sensei, but she really didn't want to spend more time with Naruto than she had to. If Sasuke had been coming as well...

"Maybe," She answered slowly, wincing at how Naruto's face lit up.

"R-Really?! I mean, yeah, cool."

Sighing, Sakura looked away, praying for a distraction from the boy. From the corner of her eye, her wish was half granted as she spotted a familar head of slanted silver hair.

"Oh look, it's Kakashi-sensei." They stopped.

Naruto followed her gaze and did indeed see their teacher seated in a cosy looking resteraunt, his hair obvious through the curtained gaps of the doors. He was sitting at a large table with around ten or twelve place mats. And the table was very near full, too.

"Kakashi-sensei has friends?" Naruto said softly before he could stop himself. Sakura huffed but secretly agreed, they had never seen Kakashi with friends before.

"It's probably a meeting for teachers and such." She said smartly, turning from the scene.

Naruto didn't. "But, Sakura-chan, if they're having a meeting, then why is Sasuke-teme there?"

Sakura whirled around back to Naruto's side. Yes, there, on Kakashi's left side was the undeniable spikes of Sasuke's hair peeking from Kakashi's shoulder. In a wordless agreement, the two inched foreward carefully, trying to get a better veiw of Sasuke while not letting anyone form the table see them. When they were at a close enough position to see Sasuke, he was slurping noodles slowly into his mouth as a young woman with short hair and wearing not much else but a trench coat spoke, voice loud and a smirk on her face. She finished her story and the table all laughed heavily. To the spy's surprise, Sasuke grinned widely at the joke as he chewed his noodles. They couldn't catch his words, but the boy said something once he had swallowed, chopsticks pointed at the woman across from him. The table fell into laughter again.

Naruto and Sakura were left gaping at Sasuke interacting so casually and friendly with the adults, he never acted like that with them, after all.

As if he had heard them thinking about him, Sasuke suddenly stilled and tensed. He leant in to Kakashi's side, either murmuring something for just the man to hear or giving him a cuddle. Luckily for Sakura's heart - and Naruto's stomach - it was obviously the former as Kakashi then turned to where they were hiding and spoke out to them.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

Startled, the two came out from their hiding place, Sakura blushing furiously with her head bowed and Naruto smiling sheepishly. Silence fell on the table as they stood infront of Kakashi, who smiled under his mask - '_wait, how the hell was he eating?' _Naruto and Sakura suddenly wondered - and Sasuke, who was ignoring them and pulling more food onto his plate. Kakashi motioned encourageingly to the spare seats.

"There's plenty here - and it's on us, don't worry."

Naruto visibly relaxed, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and followed him as he fell into a soft seat next to Raidou, who he didn't seem to recognise despite haveing being taught by him and Genma, the man on Raidou's other side, a few years before. Sakura was less relaxed and awkwardly sank into her own seat inbetween Naruto and Kurenai. There was silence for a little while, just the gentle sounds of someone chewing or shifting, before Asuma passed a bowl of rice over to Sakura.

"You're Haruno Sakura, yes?"

"I- yes." She took the bowl, not seeing the long look Asuma gave her. She passed it on to Naruto, once done and Anko spoke out as he took it.

"And you must be Uzumaki Naruto." She leant forewards, chin resting on her hand.

Naruto grinned at being recognised. "Uh-huh! And don't forget the name; you'll be hearing it alot more now I'm in training." Sasuke rolled his eyes, Uzumaki was practically preening under the attention.

Anko's smile widened. "I'm sure I will."

Naruto blinked, obviously confused over the agreement but didn't say anything as Kakashi cut in.

"This is Anko," He pointed to the woman with his chop sticks and then moved them to the mansitting next to her. "And Ibiki; they're Special Jounins. Genma, Raidou and Hayate are Chunnins," The sticks pointed to the men next in the circle, Genma squareing his shoulders and grinning while Raidou slurped his noodles, ignoring the conversation and Hayate gave a small twitch of his lips for a smile. Passing over Naruto and Sakura, Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the pointed sticks. "Kurenai is Team 8's Sensei." The woman smiled lightly as she crossed her legs under the table, brushing one against Asuma who was next for introductions. "Asuma is for Team 10." Asuma made no motion towards the two, except for a small frown that tugged at his lips as Sakura pointedly looked down at her plate. The chop sticks went over Sasuke, who was pulling the same face as Asuma at his team mates being there, and Kakashi himself, before landing on the last person at the table, who slammed his fist down in his own introduction.

"And I am Maito Gai!" Que the convenent beam of light falling through the curtains to land on his smiling and bared teeth. Sakura's eye twitched; Naruto dropped his chopsticks. "The youthful and wonderful rival to your Kakashi!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes - '_who's _Kakashi?' - and the man laughed warmly, only faultering a little. "As Kakashi's other students I can only expect that you are as talented and gifted as young Sasuke here."

Sakura figited. She knew she was nowhere near Sasuke's league - maybe not even close to Naruto's either! Naruto laughed, pushing at his headband.

"Ha! I can beat Sasuke-teme here anyday!"

Eyebrows raised all around the table, the adults all thinking the same thing - Kuuybi versus Uchiha, now that _would_ be a fight to behold. Sasuke scoffed, dark eyes narrowed but amused at the blonde.

"I accept your offer; we can spar tomorrow morning after training."

Naruto's smile fell into a toothy smirk. "I look foreward to it! Sakura-chan, you'll stay and watch me beat him into the ground, eh?"

"I'll watch someone be beaten into the ground, that's for sure."

Gai looked near to tears. "So youthful and eager! My dear rival, you have a most energetic team!"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. "They're energetic all right." He said with a chuckle.

The table laughed lightly and fell into a small silence as they ate. Sasuke pushed his chicken and rice round his plate with a frown, before leaning right slightly and nabbing a peice of honeyed pork right off of Kakashi's plate. Sakura and Naruto stared at the blatant childness as Kakashi whined though his mask.

"'Suke, that was mine."

Asuma laughed hard. "You know what they say about Uchiha's, Hatake-"

"They're surprisingly cuddlely in bed after sex?" Anko pitched in and was promptly ignored by the table excluding Naruto, who was obviously confused by that mental image, Sakura, who was suddenly desperate to know Anko alot more, and Genma, who curiously leaned over to ask when the hell had she ever slept with an Uchiha.

"-they always get what they want, whether it's someone else's or not."

"Tell me about it." Kakashi groaned, rolling his eyes as Sasuke flexed his shoulders proudly.

Sasuke grabbed another peice, completely allowed depite Kakashi's protests. "You're done, anyway."

"So not the point."

Sakura watched the two bicker lightly, confused. While she had seen them a little like this before, after training or while shopping or something round town, it was odd to see it so obviously displayed infront of her. Sasuke was acting more like the twelve year old he was and Kakashi was genuinely content to be teased. Sasuke was relaxed here, though stiff at the shoulders as she and Naruto were there, with the adults he called his friends. Even before the incident with his clan, she could never really remember him acting like this with people they're own age. She wondered if he had ever been comfortable with his peers; why couldn't he be like that with them? Why not with her?

Naruto's own thoughts weren't far off Sakura's own. Like her, he couldn't remember Sasuke ever being so relaxed and comfortable with their classmates - but he never really paid attention to the Uchiha, honestly. Now that he thought about it, when had Sasuke ever even acknowlaged them outside of sparing class? Excluding Naruto, everyone else had their own group of friends. Well, Naruto occasionally got to hang out and talk with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, but that was only when they were in detention. But Sasuke... Sasuke sat alone or practiced at break and lunch. He worked without partners in class. He never met up with friends after school, only ever Kakashi-sensei. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had ever had a friend his own age. He was taken from his thoughts as Raidou yelled in protest when Genma tried to take his last chicken ball.

"Shove off, Gen!"

"Not fair; I don't complain when you have my prawns!"

"You don't _like_ prawns!"

Genma pouted. "Still not fair. I demand compensation for my prawns."

Naruto gasped suddenly, pointing a finger practically in Raidou's face. "Hold on! I know you two! You covered for Iruka-sensei before!"

Genma and Raidou laughed, amused and Sasuke rolled his eyes a few seats down, turning back to his rice. He raised an eyebrow as three bits of pork were dropped onto his plate but when he looked up, Kakashi was watching Naruto and Sakura talk with an equally excited Genma and Raidou. Shaking his head, Sasuke picked up the pork and popped it into his moth with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Wow I am.... so late. If anyone had any doubt that I suck at updating, they have no reason to doubt anymore. -sigh- I know it's no excuse but college has started again - I'm taking three A2 levels and two GCSE's as well as horse riding, work, and needing to do work at a school for my uni application, so I'll have a busy year even without my online life. Plus I've been randomly getting into new fandoms - Kyo Kara Maoh or Sukisho, anybody? - so yes, those are my reasons for such a late chapter. **

**Eeeh, and it's not the best chapter either. I got about half way through and thought, oh, wait, I don't even know where this is going. .__________. So yeah. Sappy ending it is. Maaaaah, when I first started this chapter - a long long time ago, btw - I knew I wanted to have Sakura and Naruto seeing a completely different person to the Sauske they thought they knew and making some big revelations about him. But my insperation has taking a bit of a nose-dive and I couldn't think of how to put it into words. Plus, it felt a bit early for them to be seeing how being an Uchiha effected Sasuke's social life ect. **

**So yes. Insperation for writing is a no-go right now - errrrk, someone help, plzkthxbi? - so please excuse the crappyness and long gaps between chapters, ok?**

**Plus, LOL, I got you all thinking about how Naruto is going to end with my ranting last time -evillaugh- I'm glad so many of you liked my version looool.**

**And I am very sorry for the wait XD**

**Also, I have 210 reviews! -tears up- Thank you all so much! It's the most reviews I've had for anything! Well done to deamon.m, btw as you got my 200th review. Maybe I should do prizes or something for them XDDD -is a dork-. (And yes, I adoooore QAF, I still watch loads of the early episodes ehe).**

**Reveiw before Sasuke steals your pork D8. Or Sakura and Naruto crash your lunch! D88**

**xxx**


End file.
